One Night, Never Forgotten
by maixwolfblossom
Summary: Has a friend ever set you up on a blind date? What if it was for prom? It's the most important event for Sakura to attend senior year and she's going to prom with a total stranger. Can someone fall in love through phonecalls alone? S&S E
1. The Problem with Sakura

**One Night, Never Forgotten**

_Based on a True Story_

_Dedicated to my friend luna86 or aka Linda and her friends! Class of '04 =.=_

****

**By: maixwolfblossom**

**Rating: PG**** (It's not a lemon) **

**Proof Read by: luna86**

**Full Summary: **Has a friend ever set you up on a blind date? What if it was for prom? What if your friend was a helpless romantic and begged you not to see your prom date and only confide in phone calls? That's what Kinomoto Sakura has gone through. It's the most important event for Sakura to attend senior year and she's going to prom with a total stranger. Can someone fall in love through phone calls alone? S&S E&T

**Disclaimer: **If I owned CCS, why would I be writing fanfiction? All characters belong to CLAMP, not me, so if you sue me then I'll sue you! All problems, some sayings, and character flaws don't belong to me but to those people I based my story on. Kay? OKAY!

**--Chappie One—**

****

**--The Problem with Sakura—**

****

****

****

"WHY NOT!?!?!?"

A very pissed-off Meiling screamed through the receiver.

Sakura pulled the phone back to her ear, laughing.

"Come on, Meiling. It's not like I'm missing anything."

She heard a scoff of disbelief come through the other line.

"Not missing anything?!?!?!??! Sakura we're talking about _prom_ here! This is our last year in high school! Of course it's a big deal!"

Sakura looked down at her manicured fingers and rolled her eyes.

"It's not a big deal for me. I'm sure it's not that special because I have no _one_ to go with. No body wants to ask out poor lil' Sakura."

"That's a lie and you know it. Tomoyo told me that you've rejected a number of guys who asked you out to prom… Say…are you afraid of guys, Sakura? If I'm not mistaken, I think you never _did _have a boyfriend."

A sly tone, sent Sakura struggling to get up from her lush pink bed, "What's up with your voice?"

Meiling cleared her throat before she spoke again.

"I don't know. All of a sudden it just got croaky."

Sakura nodded knowingly. Remembering she was on the phone, she finally said, 'oh'.

She went through her closet to find all her old clothes gone and Tomoyo's new clothing designs in her closet.

'_I should've really not given the house keys to Tomoyo.' _Sakura thought grudgingly. She missed her pink sweater that hung loosely on her body, but it was no where to be found,_ 'damn you, Tomoyo._'

"Huh..? Sakura, I'm not Tomoyo."

Shaking, her head, Sakura apologized, "Gomen (sorry)"

"It's alright. Anyways, like I was saying, why don't you have a date?"

Finding an excuse, Sakura quickly picked out an outfit. Smiling deviously, she tried to sound as if she was in a real hurry, crashing into her desk and slamming books off it.

A few seconds later, a knock came from the room next to hers.

"Keep it down, kaijuu (**monster**) I don't want the whole neighborhood to know that we have a monster freeloading off of us."

With a frown, Sakura pounded against the wall yelling, "I am not a kaijuu!" Before going back to the phone.

"Oh--…oOoO look at the time. If I don't get off, onii-chan's going to have a field day. Gomen (**sorry**) I've got to go… Toodles…"

Right before she could hang up, Meiling's ringing voice emerged through the receiver making Sakura cringe, "Hold it missy! Are you trying to avoid the question?"

"Uh Uh nooo Uh…I have to—I have to…" Sakura shot glances around the room and said the first things that came into her view her cat Kero, sniffing the trash bin.

"I have to throw Kero in the trash! Yeah the trash."

Realizing how stupid she was, Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead, miserably.

"AH HA HA! I caught you now! Liar! So what's the deal?"

"Um… I got to feed Kero?"

Feeling Meiling's irritation grow Sakura surrendered, "Alright, alright! I kind of do have a fear of talking to guys…"

Meiling beckoned for Sakura to continue. "And…"

"And nothing! I just have a fear! It's just easy for you to get along with guys. You've practically dated the population of teenage boys in Tomoeda!"

A mirthful, bubbly laugh made Sakura shudder uneasily, "Ah now, Sakura.. If you wanted to lie, I wouldn't say the population of teenage boys, I would say at least half."

Even without seeing her, Sakura knew enough of Meiling's tones to know that she had a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Naughty girl! Isn't that one of the reasons you got kicked out of Seijou High in the first place? Because you caused too much 'trouble'?"

As if it were an honor to be kicked out of Seijou, Meiling answered gracefully, "But of course. Which reminds me, just to let you know Hingaku High is on the verge of expelling me."

Sakura fell back onto her bed once more and smiled ironically, "Meiling, Meiling, Meiling…what are we going to do with you…"

"Hey! Don't blame me! They said I caused to much 'trouble' in their school and I asked them to emphasize, 'trouble' and then their like, 'especially with the teenage boys,' and I'm like what do you mean? And their like, 'Well you've been the subject of heartbreak and seem to gain the name 'village slut',' and I was like, thank you."

"Oh my god! You're so aggressive, Meiling!" Sakura giggled madly.

"Well what would you expect when they constantly lecture me. I mean if I dated every man in this small town then that might as well include my cousin and…hey! That's it!"

Sakura's laughter was cut short, "What do you mean 'that's it'? Don't tell me that you're going to start dating your cousin? I know your crazy, but.. Meiling…that's just too desperate!"

"Huh?!?!? Where the hell did you get that idea! That's the dumbest thing I could've ever done to my poor loving cousin! No, Sakura. What I meant was that my cousin could take _you_ to prom!"

"OoOOOoOoOoOooOoOOoh..", then she realized something, "WHAT?!?!?!"

Meiling enunciated, "I said: 'You-can-go-to-prom-with-my-cousin.' He goes to Hingaku High, too and since he didn't go to **that** prom, maybe he'll go to Seijou's? Sakura, you could go to prom with him and if you're lucky, he could be the perfect boyfriend just for you."

Just hearing that, Sakura fell side-ways off her bed to the floor with a big **BANG**

"Sakura?! Are you okay?!??! HELLO!?! Hello?!?! SAKURA SPEAK TO ME?!?!?! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Laughing uneasily, Sakura pulled herself upright and rubbed her head before grabbing the phone.

"Goodness, Meiling, you're such a drama queen!"

Meiling's uncertain voice sounded sore, "So that means you're okay?"

"Uh huh"

A cackle emerged from Meiling, "So did the mere mention of my cousin make you _that_ excited?"

Sakura blushed red hot, "NO WAYYYYYYY! And what did I say, I'm-not-going-to- prom! And as you haven't heard, 'Sakura' and 'boyfriend' don't belong in the same sentence."

"Ah come on, Saku-chan! It'll be fun! I promise that my cousin isn't _that_ ugly…"

An awkward silence made Sakura a little nervous, "If I said, 'yes' can I see a picture of him?"

A pause came before Meiling answered, "Nope, this will be a blind date for prom. It's more romantic that way."

A sigh of frustration fought its way through Sakura's throat, "You and your romantic personality…"

"So will you?"

A long silence followed, until Meiling gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Okay I'll make a deal. You could talk to him on the phone, but no revealing where you live or where he lives. You could ask about how he looks like but hopefully you won't be able to see him before prom because my school is all the way across town. And you can't look him up in the yearbook because he doesn't like to take pictures. But he is in this year's yearbook which doesn't come out until later in June."

A feeling of doubt made Sakura squirm uneasily at the thought of having an unknown person taking her to prom. An image of an ugly toad made its way to her thoughts.

"Meiling, I--"

"PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE! Yes, my cousin may be a little cold around the edges and not very friendly but other than that he's a great guy!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait! Cold and unfriendly??? Bu--"

"ONEGAIIIIIIIIIII! (**Please**) Help my poor, poor cousin…he never has fun anymore… He didn't even go to his own prom! He really needs some of that energy you keep hidden all the time. You'd be doing me a favor."

The distressed voice was not one that Sakura recognized, especially in Meiling.

She tilted slightly to her side to lie on her stomach, looking carelessly out the window, "I don't want him to think I did it out of pity."

A sigh of relief came from the other side, "Arigatou goziamasu (Thank you very much) Sakura-chan! And no, he won't think it's out of pity.

"I didn't even answer you yet!"

As if Meiling didn't hear Sakura's answer, she laughed speaking quickly, "You're a lifesaver!-- Which reminds me to drop by the store today to buy more of that delicious candy."

"You never change, Meiling."

"Darn right tootin'! And thanks again for doing this for my cousin…he really needs the fun…Ja Ne (**See you later**)! I'll call later to tell you when he'll call you."

The dial tone pulsed against Sakura's ear while she opened her mouth muttering, "But, but, but, but, but, but…I didn't even answer yes…"

* * *

Meiling jumped up and down for successfully setting up Sakura with Syaoran.

As if on cue, Syaoran passed by her door and watched the progress of Meiling jumping higher and higher on her bed.

An evil smirk emerged from his lips thinking of a way to rile Meiling.

"You know…no matter how many times you jump like that it's not going to make you fly, Meiling."

Startled, she fell on the floor, glaring at Syaoran. Normally she would insult him, but instead she did the unbelievable. She skipped towards Syaoran, took his hands in hers and started dancing around in circles with Syaoran being steered unwillingly.

"MEILING! STOP IT! I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THISS—THISSS…WhoaaoaooaOAoaoooOOo!"

Syaoran suddenly fell to the carpet in dizziness, seeing imaginary flying chocolate bars.

When Meiling realized Syaoran was on the floor she joined in with him thinking he was playing along with her.

She felt like her head was spinning and felt the floor moving.

"Damn, Xiao Lang, this _is_ nauseating FUN! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Hearing him mutter something, she became quiet and stared at him, seeing stars in his eyes.

"Mommy, I would wuv a wowwy pawp."

Meiling saw drool slipping out of his open mouth as she prodded him tentatively.

"HUH? Xiao Lang?," Hearing no response, she slapped him.

Still, no reaction.

She shook his shoulders.

No reaction.

She listened for a heartbeat--

A servant who was passing by peeked into the room and yelled, getting annoyed, "HE'S PASSED OUT, MEILING-SAN!"

After his sudden outburst, he straightened himself out, coughed, and went on his way.

Shrugging her shoulders, Meiling muttered glumly, "Hmm? I guess he's passed out?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura huddled in the corner in misery.

_What have I gotten myself into???_

She rocked back and forth and her eyes were wide in disbelief.

It was not usual to go out with someone, especially someone she even didn't know!

Then her wicked imagination came into play.

Breathing deeply, the image of the ugly toad emerged from her thoughts. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the horrible image, but it seemed to stick with her confused mind.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go!?! It's supposed to be a junior and senior prom!"

Rage burned within the amethyst-eyed girl, her fists shaking, her feet quivering to kick something.

Her mother, Sonomi, sat at the head of the table, as her regal gaze fixed upon her only daughter.

"I have told you. You are too young to go prom and it isn't even yours. You're not even allowed to have a boyfriend. So whom are you going with?"

Tomoyo sighed inwardly and thought, _'Parents, Parents, Parents…they really don't know what we kids do for real. I mean the 'no boyfriend rule'…I do have a boyfriend. A senior boyfriend to be exact…' _

But for that thought she dare not say out loud.__

(A/N: Tomoyo is a year younger than Sakura…she is a junior, whilst Sakura is a senior. And Eriol is a senior)

A whining noise came from Tomoyo, a tone she never used since she was two.

"Demo (but)…Okaaaa-sannnn…Sakura will be there and so will Rika, Naoko, Nakuru, Chiharu, Takashi, Toya, Yukito, Tereda-sensei--"

"You're teacher?"

A look of discomfort crept to Tomoyo's face for almost blurting out that Rika was going out with their teacher, "Ummm…did I say Terada-sensei? I meant, he'll be one of the prom's chaperons. Ehehehehe. So where was I? Oh yeah…"

As Tomoyo babbled on and on for hours on end…In the end…she still couldn't go to prom.

* * *

**Next Day**

"I'm sorry, Eriol-kun…I can't go to prom…I begged my mother, but you know how she is. It seems like she doesn't trust me or something." A pained expression passed through her eyes as Eriol felt his face drop. He had hoped and prayed that he would take Tomoyo to prom since he was leaving for college in two months.

Outside, his emotions where somewhat kept mysterious, but a questioning flicker came alive in his azure eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan…does your okaa-san know that we're dating?"

A blush from Tomoyo's face told him all he needed to know.

When he tipped her chin, she shifted her head away, too ashamed to look at him.

A smile made it's way to his lips at her shyness as he took her in his arms, "It's alright Tomoyo…there's always your prom next year."

**-.-; --.--;; ---.---;;; ----.----;;;; -----.-----;;;;; ------.------;;;;;; -------.-------;;;;;;;**

**A/N:** I know a weird beginning…I hope it's not boring…it's short but sweet. No longer than 5 chapters…I hoped you liked it Linda!!!! threatening fist You better have! Heheheeh jk! LOL! FOR THE OTHERS…REVIEWWWWWWW!!!


	2. One Call Away

**A/N: **As I'm hurrying along on writing this…I'm updating this fic ,one day every week! So one update each week until chappie five…so three more weeks to go!!!!! Or shorter…depends on if I want it to keep going! EH HEHEHEH Wait…an epilogue makes…six CHAPPIES!!!!! OMG! This fic is Six Chappies!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! But I'll see if I can cut it short! ****

**Thnx for all your support and reviews!!!:**

**elisabeth** (lizzie5555555hotmail.com): Awwww! Two words: Thank You!!!!!

**eheh: **Sorry, but you can't bribe me with a cookie…just with reviews!!!!!!! LOL! Thnx for the review and telling me I'm a great authoress (which I doubt) and for complimenting my webbie!!!

**Seig1308: **As I said…I'm updating this weekly!!! =.= Thnx for reviewing!

**sakura loves syaoran:** I know Syaoran's kyoote…he's soooooo childishly kyoote!!!! Thnx for reviewing!!!

**o0sakura-chan0o:** Actually…most writers can write like me…it's just I looooooove writing and that's 'nuff for me. As long as I write…I'm happy and I guess that makes you happy? LOL I guess so…Thnx for reviewing!!!!

**Awai-umi:** Oh…You'll see something that will shock you this chappie with Eriol…just preparing you for a very dramatic beginning to E&T! Thnx for the review!

**angellite418: **Thnx for reviewing!

**kittyfaerie3000: **I know Meiling is crazy but she's based on a crazy person and that girl acts like a Meiling. Thnx fore the review!

**…:** I have funny lines? I never knew that! Thnx for telling me!!!!!! And thank you for the review!

**LiDoVietJuLiet **(tangerinetrangieyahoo.com): Thnkies and yes, I'll keep you posted when I update!****

**wattz-up-garl: **Thnx for the review!!!!****

**Carmela-chan: **Oh…the phone call between SS in this chappie is short so you won't see much…but yes this is a humor story and what makes it better is that it is trueeeeeeeeeeeee!!! LOL! Thnx for the review!!!!****

**sakura tenshi. AnGeL oF lOvE: **Tomoyo? Well…you'll see what happens…and thnx for reviewing!!!!****

**syaoran-s2-sakura04: **Haven't you read all the series of the manga or watched the series?!?!?! Rika is in love with Terada-sensei in the series!!! I know it's weird but CLAMP is a weird company and yeah…you **do** know that Nakuru is neither women nor man in the series and that Toya is gay along with Yukito??? How could you not know that!!!! That really surprises me!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Well at least you know now…I must sit in a corner and stare out a window in wonder…anyways…thanks for reviewing!!!

**Luna86:** LINDA!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! This story became a success because of youuuuuuuuuuuu!!! I lovie youuuuuuuuuuu!!! Hey ppl this is the person that inspired me to write this fic!!!!!! HEHEHEH I 10q a million timeeeeeeessssssssssssss!!! =.= Thnx for reviewing and giving me the inspiration, my friend! =.=

**Crazy-cherry: **Yes…I will add more chappies and here it coommmmmmmmes!

**sweet-captor: **Thnx for the review!!!!!

**One Night, Never Forgotten**

_Based on a true story_

_Dedicated to Luna86 and class of '04_

**By: maixwolfblossom**

**Proof Read: luna86**

**Rating****: PG**

--**Chappie Two—**

**--One Call Away—**

**Disclaimer: **If I own CCS, will I still be writing fanfiction? I know, dumb question…I don't own CCS, nor will I ever do.

**Full Summary: **Has a friend ever set you up on a blind date? What if it was for prom? What if your friend was a helpless romantic and begged you not to see your prom date and only confide in phone calls? That's what Kinomoto Sakura has gone through. It's the most important event for Sakura to attend senior year and she's going to prom with a total stranger. Can someone fall in love through phone calls alone? S&S E&T

**Recap:**

_Outside, his emotions where somewhat kept mysterious, but a questioning flicker came alive in his azure eyes._

_"Tomoyo-chan…does your okaa-san know that we're dating?"_

_A blush from Tomoyo's face told him all he needed to know._

_When he tipped her chin, she shifted her head away, too ashamed to look at him._

_A smile made it's way to his lips at her shyness as he took her in his arms, "It's alright Tomoyo…there's always your prom next year."_****

**End:**

Ever since that phone call to Sakura, Meiling hadn't mentioned anything about prom or even proposed the idea to Syaoran…

To think of it, Meiling hadn't been home long enough to talk to him since the…ahem incident. Not after Syaoran scolded her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_After pronouncing that Syaoran had passed out, Meiling searched his face. Finding a few blemishes, other than that his face was perfect._

_"I wonder why Syaoran doesn't put any make-up to hide those nasty marks…what.. hmmm?" A happy thought lit through her dim head, "That's it! Since he's such a mama's boy…why not make him look like one!!!!!"_

_She skipped over to her vanity mirror and pulled out her stage make-up, cackling like a delusional maniac._

_Her finger attentively skimmed the tip of her make-up brush and a smile crept to her face as she ran to her closet._

_After a few minutes later, an 'aha' was heard. Carefully and without a sound, she made her way back to him and quietly dipped her brush into the eye shadow, humming softly, bringing it to his still starry eyes._

_Many hushed mistakes and face powder later, Meiling stripped Syaoran of his clothing only to leave him in his boxers and slipped a bra around his broad, muscular chest and stuffed it with napkins. Careful not to blow a cold breeze, she clothed him in a simple low 'V' neck emerald dress. _

_Meiling stood back to admire her work, only to find that something was missing…though she didn't have to look far. There the answer laid, all high and mighty cast in heavenly light Syaoran's long chestnut colored wig._

_A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she took out her camera and shot many pictures of her cousin in drag._

_Oh how beautiful, he/she was…peacefully sleeping, mouth drowning in drool, hair tossed like nothing over his/her shoulders. Awww such a beauty of nature…_

_Resting beside him, she admired the beauty she created. It was weird, yet oddly satisfying to see her cousin in her clothes, but the funny thing was, if he was a girl…he would be mistaken as one of his sisters._

_Laughing nervously at her imagination, her eyes were caught in confused, blinking amber eyes._

_"Uh…What am I doing on the floor?" Without thinking, Syaoran sat up and took a ribbon that was beside him to tie up his now long hair, the riotous fake curls cascading to frame his made up face._

_It was a nice light effect on his eyelids, soft creamy green mixed with white. His lips shone with little gloss to presume softness at one's touch. Even now when he was awake, the cosmetics suited this Syaoran._

_A giggle escaped Meiling's shocked face. He hadn't noticed, nor minded the hair or dress._

_"What's your problem, Meiling? I don't see anything funny!"_

_But it was no use trying to talk to her, since as she fell to the floor clinging to her bed sheets in laughter._

_Rolling his eyes, a click and flash infiltrated under his eyes only to find Meiling clicking away on her camera._

_"What do you think you're doing!?!"_

_Trembling, she bit her lip and watch Syaoran storm out in anger._

_As Syaoran walked down the stairs, Meiling's laughter rang throughout the mansion._

_He passed by maids and butlers, who glance momentarily at the strange girl, not remembering even seeing her, nonetheless even let her in. _

_Syaoran took notice of their curious looks and yelled irritatingly, "What the heck are you staring at? I'm the one paying you to work, not to slack off and stare at your employer."_

_Shaking their heads in confusion, they murmured their apologies, "Gomen, miss, we're sorry we stared."_

_Thinking that he misheard the word 'miss', he passed them and made it through the open mansion doors._

_He took a deep breath and felt the air sweep across his legs._

_A whistle was heard from the other side of the gates, a male whistle from Takashi. _

_Raising a brow, he ignored him._

_"Wooo Hooooooo…Come on baby! Show me some leg!!!!!"_

_Syaoran's eyes widened, "Excuse me, Yamazaki! It's me, Syaoran! You baka! Can't you see?!?!"_

_A look of mock doubt made its way to Takashi's face, "Come on, don't be shy. You don't have to lie, there's enough Takashi to go around."_

_Disgusted at this display of flirting, Syaoran flipped his ponytail to the other shoulder._

_'I thought I'd never see the day when Yamazaki would turn gay.'_

_Another sudden breeze blew his skirt up as he smoothen it out again…eh--wait a minute…a skirt?!?!?!?_

_He looked down and to his horror he found himself in a dress with things just behind the 'V' neck that he never knew existed in his body parts._

_A sudden jolt hit home base. "MEILING!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_**EOF**_

* * *

Meiling shuddered at the memory that Syaoran was sure not to let go of soon.

An evil laugh emerged from her evil features. Today she developed her photos of her feminine cousin. And I'll give you one hint…it wasn't any of the Li sisters.

Passing by Syaoran's room, an idea exploded into her mind. Oh the blackmailing she could do with these precious photos.

One by one she skimmed through the photos. There were a few where Syaoran's drool made a puddle on her clean carpet, another with the bottom of his dress hiked up a few inches above his thighs (ah such lovely girly legs), and a few more where he rolled his eyes and Takashi whistling at the 'lovely lady'.

"Wow, that's an attractive chick!"

Syaoran popped up behind her, scaring the dickens out of Meiling. Putting her hands out to defend herself, she hid the photos behind her back.

"Why are you hiding those, Meiling? That girl really looked quite beautiful."

In one swift movement, he slid to the back where her photos were hidden.

Frantically, she swapped the pictures from his view and laughed nervously.

"Eh he he he he…it's no one really…umm…Xiao Lang? Can I ask you a favor?"

Jumping up to catch another glimpse at the hot babe, Syaoran mumbled, "Yeah right anything as long as I can see those pictures. Really, that girl is beyond hot!"

In spite of her excitement, Meiling squealed.

"YAY! Anything?!?!? "

Growing irritated and anxious, Syaoran spoke without thinking, "Yeah, yeah, yeah just let me see that girl!"

"Xie Xie (thank you in Chin.), Xiao Lang! Can you take my friend from Seijou to her prom?!?!? And remember you said anything."

Impatiently, he nodded his head, apparently mesmerized with the girl in the mysterious photos.

To make sure he wasn't lying, Meiling took out an official looking document out of nowhere and handed a pen to him.

"Sign this to say you will."

Still a bit twitchy with excitement to see the amber-eyed goddess, he signed it without reading it carefully.

'SCOREEEEEEEEEE!' Meiling thought as she looked over the signature with pride.

"Okay now you can have these. Not what I thought was your taste but it's your life, Syao."

She stayed behind to see his reaction. By the look at his face, he hadn't figured out who the 'girl' was. A few minutes of nodding approvingly and smiling, Meiling knew he came to the photo of Takashi whistling because he cursed violently.

"I told you that she wasn't your taste."

Growling, Syaoran chased Meiling around the mansion making, butlers lifting the vases off the wobbling tables, the maids drying the floors as quickly as possible, and Yelan who was in the living room yell after them.

It was then, Syaoran cornered Meiling in her bedroom.

"What is the meaning of this?!?!? First the make over now the pictures—"

Without hesitation, she shoved the official document in his face to see his signature.

Ripping it from her grasp, he read:

_I, Li Xiao Lang a.k.a Syaoran_

_ Will not harm the poor restless Meiling for printing pictures out, nor will I strangle her or torture her in her sleep._

_If I get my hands on these photos, I have agreed to take her friend out to her prom. Therefore, I shall call this friend every evening for the next two weeks to get to know her until Seijou's prom. Only then, will your identities be revealed. _

_I will not break any rules that Meiling has set to order. _

_BTW, I will be as sugary sweet and warm to the friend and go to prom because I am an idiot for not going to my own prom. _

_Standing up a girl is subject to failure. _

_All attempts to weasel out of this prom can mean blackmailing more of my girly pictures to a magazine company._

_ To signify my promises I sign._

_ Xiao Lang Li_

Glaring at every word, Syaoran shot a vicious look at his cousin. It was smart but not smart enough…

Crossing her arms, Meiling couldn't help but smirk, "So ha! You can't hurt me!"

Seeing Syaoran trying to rip the document, she laughed, "You can't do that, besides it's laminated with 15 other copies hidden in the mansion.

"Why in Kami-sama's sake are you trying to pull, Meiling?!?! I can't go to prom with some girl I don't know! I haven't even met her or less seen a photo of her."

"AH, but that's the beauty of it all…" As she said those words, the birds started singing, the winds billowed the curtains, the sun sparkled--"

"Would you stop doing that!?!"

Putting her hands on her hips, Meiling sighed, "Oh alright, you have to go with my friend to her prom. You know the usual as mentioned, talk to her, be nice, you can't look her up in my yearbooks since I put them to storage, and you can't ask where she lives…I think that's it? Oh yeah, you can't scare her away…If that's all there is…I best be going…Kichiro is waiting for m--"

As she moved past him, Syaoran held a hand to stop her, "Hold it! Who says I have to listen to you?"

"Look at line 6, 'All attempts to weasel out of this prom can mean blackmailing more of my girly pictures to a magazine company_._' HEHEH so there's your promise. Nah Nah Nah Nah Nahhhhhhhhhhh! Oh yeah, I have to give you Sakura's cell number and you **have** to call her or else I'll be dogging your footsteps and I'll know if you don't" Giving him a slip of notebook paper, she tapped her nose and flounced off to meet her new boyfriend, #598.

Syaoran felt the urge to rip his hair off to be distracted by a cute girl, which turned out to be him of all people!

Looking from the photos to Sakura's phone number he picked up the phone and calmed his nerves before dialing the blasted numbers.

After a couple of silent ringing tones, a voice finally picked up.

"Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto Sakura desu (Hello, This is Sakura Kinomoto.)"

The voice was nice and pleasant to the ear, but not enough to keep the irritation out of Syaoran's voice.

"Konnichwa, Kinomoto-san. Watashi wa, Li Syaoran (I am Syaoran Li)…"

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**NORMAL POV**

**Tomoyo's Place**

"Sigh I hate seeing Eriol so down in the dumps. My poor, poor Eriol-kun."

Determined to see that she goes to prom and make her boyfriend happy, Tomoyo tried once again to plead until her voice got hoarse.

She even made a power-point presentation of how hard working she had been all year. She was practically a good girl getting good grades, all her A's in her projects were on file, and all the quizzes she had ever taken in her friggin' life.

But still it didn't satisfy her guardian.

For days and more days Tomoyo devised many plans, which involved electric blackouts and many hours sitting in her bedroom corner laughing like an insane lunatic.

Finally it came to a point where Sonomi found Tomoyo writing on the bathroom mirror in lipstick, 'Let Tomoyo go to prom or else your hair will fall out.'

Ranting and raving destructed the Daidouji household, rocking the mansion to its structure.

Screams of 'I hate you, okaa-san' rang throughout the house only to leave a heaving Tomoyo and a disheveled Sonomi.

"You just don't understand. Being a straight 'A' student isn't easy! I only have a month left to say goodbye to Sakura, you know. Nadeshiko would've done the same…"

Sighing in defeat, Sonomi shook her head and whispered, "Ah alright, but I want you to be careful. No fooling around with the boys or I'll have your head."

Holding down all the excitement building within her stomach, Tomoyo raced to her room and squealed into her pillow.

'Oh, Eriol, I'm coming to prom with you! I'm sooooooo happy! I don't want to disappoint you. I did this all for you!!!!!!!'

With that she started to sing softly. A song of doing anything for the one you love.

* * *

**With Rika, Sakura, Nakuru, Naoko and Chiharu**

"Wow! Look at that prom dress, it's soo kawaiiiiiii (cute)," Chiharu said excitedly.

The girls were out for a day, unfortunately for them, they couldn't get prom dresses since as Tomoyo was designing them. So they decided to go shopping for accessories and browse at their dream dresses.

Rika held a mahogany colored lipstick up to the light and looked upon the other girls for their opinion.

"Hey, do you think this would look good with the prom dress Tomoyo's making?"

They all looked up in unison and raised a brow at her.

"I take that as a no."

Naoko patted Rika comfortingly on the shoulder, "Don't worry Rika, Terada-sensei will like you the way you are."

Meanwhile, jumping place-to-place looking for things to match a pale pink dress, Sakura went from spot to spot.

"You're pathetic, Sakura-chan, I thought you weren't going to prom." Nakuru said flipping her vivacious ruby hair off her face.

Remembering the conversation with Meiling a few days ago, she blushed.

Nakuru raised an inquiring brow "Oh, so now you're blushing…Who's the lucky guy taking you out, Saku?"

Batting her eyelashes in an innocent look, Sakura remained cool and brushed off the question like it was nothing.

"Oh, did I say I was going to prom, uh no. You've misunderstood, booger face."

Getting into Sakura's face, Nakuru puffed up her chest, "No I think **I** understood you perfectly, booger brain…so I ask you once again…who's the lucky guy?"

Finding no way out…Sakura's mouth quivered and then…her cell rang.

'_So there is a god after all! I kiss whoever the feet of whoever's on the phone.'_

With a cheeky grin, Sakura winked to Nakuru and excused herself.

"Whoops, it's for me. Excuse me, ladies."

Smirking at the expression on Nakuru's face, she answered the phone in a mirthful tone.

"Moshi Moshi, Kinomoto Sakura desu."

A moment's pause made Sakura think no one was on the other line until…a chilling male sexy voice penetrated from the other end.

"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san, Watashi wa Li Syaoran. I'm Meiling's cousin…has she told you I'd be calling?"

In spite of herself, she found herself smiling even if his tone was beyond sweet. As if someone forced him to be lovable.

"Why yes, she did."

A minute of silence protruded until they sated at the same time, "Uh you know…I know you're a great girl/guy and all but can we just decide not to go together…Hey! Stop talking when I'm talking…It's very impolite…You're still doing it!" They both giggled like little kids high on sugar.

It was him that spoke after a couple of chuckles. It was a nice chuckle, not forced upon this time, but it was clear and husky which made Sakura squirm uneasily.

"So, we both don't want to go to prom, ne? That's weird, according to Meiling it was you who wanted her to set you up with me."

Choking, Sakura revolted, "Nuh-uh! Meiling made you sound like a desperate person with no life."

Hearing him growl, kind of gave Sakura a guilty pleasure. It was strange but intimidating to his seductive tones.

"I swear, isn't my cousin a little matchmaker?"

"I guess I have to agree…Meiling is a loony romantic…"

"Right back at ya. Feel pity upon me…I live with her."

From the corner of her eye, she watched as Nakuru neared in interest to the phone conversation, "Hang on a second, I have on 3 o' clock on a nosy person prying into my business. On second thought, pretend to be Meiling."

She pulled the phone off her ear to hear an 'okay' when Nakuru smiled innocently, "So, who's that on the phone?"

"Oh it's just Meiling, telling me good old jokes," holding the phone to her ear once more, she spoke laughingly, "What was that Meiling? Your new boyfriend is a porn-star? What a pity."

Syaoran answered, holding in his laughter, whimpering in a great Meiling impression, "Yes. But it gets worst, he's a bisexual porn-star and I was just starting to like this guy. But you know the rest…"

A disappointed frown dawned on Nakuru, as she made her way back to the girls, while shooting suspicious glances at Sakura to make sure she wasn't lying.

Her musical laughter strangely lightened Syaoran's heart as he felt it leap up in joy.

"Okay, Thank you Syaoran-kun…I can call you that, right?"

Again, that strange feeling, made his heart swell with pride.

"Hai (yeah)"

"You did good! So back to the subject…we both don't want to go to prom? Am I right?"

"Seems like it."

"Ah, but Meiling made sure those tickets were bought, you know. Wait…I know! We both could go and then sneak out! Then I'll see who you are and thank you for the evening and we don't have to see each other again. But you're such fun to talk to Syaoran-kun…what if I can call you?"

Crossing her fingers, Sakura closed her eyes when he responded.

"Sure, I think we'll make good friends. Anyways, Meiling made me promise to call you every single day, so I think I still have to call either way for these two weeks. But hey, we'll get to know each other better, right?"

Fighting the urge to stomp her feet in victory, Sakura swayed and stepped on her own feet. But she stopped mid-sway when she caught Rika's eye.

"Alright! The more the merrier! Oh! I've got to go, you'll call me tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, then I'll give you my number since this isn't my phone."

Quickly, jotting down his number, Sakura smiled and to her horror, she drew hearts around it.

"Eh he he he….Talk to you later, Syaoran-kun. Remember, I'm one call away!"

"Yeah, I'll remember that. Later."

Closing her eyes, Sakura sighed, what a nice guy she thought.

* * *

'_She's not so bad. She's quite funny. But her name…Sakura…cherry blossom isn't it? It suits her too…her personality…'_

Smiling on their decision to keep speaking to each other and become friends was not a thing Syaoran intended nor had ever done before.

Before, he would yell at the girls and scare them away…but this girl was different. She sounded much nicer than he expected and what's the word…cute…he mused in his thoughts.

* * *

**At School, the following Monday**

Sakura, Nakuru, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko listened intently to Tomoyo's strangely happy mood. But as soon as they heard she would go to prom, they all squealed and giggled at the things she had to do in able to go. At times, they laughed and the others they gasped at her daring.

At the sight of something behind them, they all frowned.

Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol walking towards them, smiling to someone walking away from him.

Grinning, Tomoyo ran to him, screaming, "Eriol! Eriol! I have good news!"

He turned full length to Tomoyo as a mysterious smile crept to his lips.

"I have good news as well, Tomoyo!"

As the two embraced each other, they spoke at the same time.

"I can go to prom."

"I'm taking someone else to prom."

They smiled like fools until the words both of them spoke trailed to both of their minds.

Eriol's grin was wiped off…

On the other hand…

"NANI!!! (WHAT?!?!?)" With that, Tomoyo instantly fell to the floor.

-.-; --.--;; ---.---;;; ----.----;;;; -----.-----;;;;; ------.------;;;;;; -------.--------;;;;;;;; ---------.---------;;;

A/N: Uh-oh! That's gotta be bad for both of them and to let you know…some of these dramatic situations are really real!!!!!!! =.= One more thing! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!


	3. Hope is Not Lost

****

* * *

A/N: I'm Ba-ack! And here's my new addition to my collection! LOL! ENJOY!!!

**Awai-chan: **Thnx for reviewing!

**Luna:** I know what you mean, but that's the way the action goes!!!! Think of all the DRAMA!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Thnx for the review!!!!

**azn-kitties: **tHnX fOr ReViEwInG!!!!!

**wattz-up-garl: **Thnk you for reviewing!!!

**elisabethsheedy: **Thnx for reviewing!

**Crazy-cherry:** OMG!!!! Thank you for telling me all those compliments!!!! They're soooooo meaningful to me!!!!!! 0.0 Thnk you sooooooo much!!!

**…:** Yes, Syaoran is soooooo unlucky! LOL! Thnx for reviewing!

**lilaznangel:** What's bad? My story? Or The Tomoyo and Eriol problem? 0.0 Either way THnks for your opinion and review!!!!

**Seig1308:** Thnx for your review!!!!

**Carmela-chan: **LOL! Yup Meiling **is** a genius! Syaoran's just an unlucky guy to end up with her. EHEHEHEH! As with Tomoyo and Eriol…right now…anything can happen with them! . Thnks for reviewing!

**dark mith:** Of course I'm continuing, why would I not? That's just absurd to leave a story hanging! LOL! THnx for the review!

**sweet-captor:** Thnx for reviewing!!!

**angellite418: **Yup I would feel sympathy for Tomoyo too! I wish I never did that….but what would the story be without drama? LOL! Thnx for the review!!!

**syaoran-s2-sakura04:** No, I'll keep Rika with Terada-sensei cause I want to stay as close to the original characters in CCS and that would be a crime if I didn't…cause it would seem OOC and I've been doing that a bit lately…so I'm sorry to say it stays the way it is. Thnx for reviewing!!!!

**LUNA86:** Of course you loved it! This is your STORY that I wrote!!!!! Ah DUH! HEHEHEH Me loves you!!!! I'll really miss you when you graduate…sniffles see you in class!!!! THnx for the review!!!

**anjuliet:** Ah! That's so sweet! So you can relate to this? I'm sooo glad! starry-eyed Did your blind date turn out to be nice and sweet? Cuz if he didn't! fist shakes LOL! Thnx for reviewing!

****

**One Night, Never Forgotten**

By: maixwolfblossom

Proof Read: luna86

--**Chappie Three**—

Disclaimer: Simple and no reason to sue…CCS not mine it's CLAMP's. So there:p

--**Hope is not Lost**--

* * *

****

****

**_Recap:_**

_Grinning, Tomoyo ran to him, screaming, "Eriol! Eriol! I have good news!"_

_He turned full length to Tomoyo as a mysterious smile crept to his lips._

_"I have good news as well, Tomoyo!"_

_As the two embraced each other, they spoke at the same time._

_"I can go to prom."_

_"I'm taking someone else to prom."_

_They smiled like fools until the words both of them spoke trailed to both of their minds._

_Eriol's grin was wiped off…_

_On the other hand…_

_"NANI!!! (WHAT?!?!?)" With that, Tomoyo instantly fell to the floor.___

**End**

* * *

After a few minutes of fanning the fainted being, she came to.

She smiled to everyone's surprise, "Oh, Eriol…I had this funniest dream where you said you had another woman to take to prom. I know silly of me, you'd never do that."

Sakura, Rika, Nakuru, Naoko, and Chiharu laughed nervously while Eriol being the dense one shook his head sadly.

"Iie(no) Tomoyo-chan…It wasn't a dream."

Her eyes widened and she managed to squeak out, "Oh." And with that she fell into the darkness once again.

After a while, they managed to bring Tomoyo back 4 times and it was the same thing all over again.

She would sigh in relief, think it was a dream, Eriol would tell her it's not, and she'd faint.

Frustrated, Sakura yelled, "Would you stop telling her that it was not a dream?!?! Maybe we can actually revive her this time!"

"Well, what can I do? It just comes out."

On the fifth attempt, Nakuru finally fished out her smelling salt while everyone gave her weird looks.

"Eh heh heh…what? I've fainted a lot of times…"

Everyone could've sworn that Chiharu sneezed the words, 'Druggie.'

Sakura brought the salt close to Tomoyo nose. It seemed to work since Tomoyo's nose twitched at the scent and her eyes began to flutter open.

Tomoyo looked around, blinkingly and glanced at Eriol confusingly. Rising on one knee, she got up and stared at Eriol for a few minutes before clinging on him, desperately.

"Tell me that it isn't the truth! Tell me you didn't ask another girl out!"

But it was hopeless, once again, Eriol automatically said it was the truth. Instead of flossing conscious, Tomoyo pounded her fist, sobbing uncontrollably onto his chest and screamed the words, 'It can't be true.'

* * *

**--The Next Week--**

**(**_It's been a week since they started talking_**)**

A shy smile covered the emerald eyed teenager as she read the caller I.D. It said: Li Syaoran.

Opening her phone, she said cheerfully, "Moshi Moshi Sakura Desu."

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. Hopefully you didn't forget who this is?"

A giggle escaped Sakura as she answered happily, "No, I know who you are. That's what I have Caller ID for, silly. So what did you call for Syaoran-kun?"

"Oh so you don't want me to call you?." His voice was a tone of mock hurt, "I'm hurt."

A few minutes of silence followed and his voice spoke uncertainly, "Um…you still there?"

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"Well, in that case…I'M ALONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE! ALL ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'VE GOT NOBODY OF MYYYYYYYY OWNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

An odd clattering sound and static sounded until a voice said, 'ah hah!'

Finally Sakura's voice emerged.

"What was that, Syaoran-kun? Gomen (sorry) my phone fell and all I heard was the 'EEEEEEEEE'."

Sighing at his actions, Syaoran told her it was nothing because it was pointless to explain, though she was very interested on what he had to say.

"Oh okay…you don't have to. So how old are you…" Teeming with fear, Sakura managed to whisper faintly, "Eh…you're not younger than me are you?"

"Oh I didn't tell you…I'm 16 years old."

As gullible as Sakura was, she took the comment seriously, "demo…Demo…demo (but)…you're too young to go to prom!!!!!!"

Syaoran appreciably chuckled at her reaction, it was one of those rare moments where he had had a piece of her personality to pick at…it was kind of…cute.

From behind him, smirking, long behold his crazy cousin, Meiling! Oh the devil who loved to blackmail and ridicule his life…his own flesh and blood! The dark demon, his cousin, MEILING!!!

"So…are we having fun teasing?" Meiling wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Telling Sakura that he had another call on the line and not to hang up, Syaoran put her on hold and shot a murderous glare.

"And so my cousin the crazy imp who doesn't care not one thing about my feelings…doesn't have a life so she devises plans on spying and eavesdropping on _private_ conversations? What a pity."

Her mischievous crimson eyes flashed menacingly, "I'm not the one who doesn't have a social life…oh! Wait a minute you do…sitting in your computer reading fanfiction romances! I knew it! I knew it! You're sooooooo gay!"

Shifting his gaze to his laptop, Syaoran neared strangely closer to his computer desk.

"Right…"he laughed nervously pulling down his laptop screen to hide the website he was on (fanfiction.net), "and what if I do read romances…I know you don't have one of those."

"Puh-leaseeeee…I have **PLENTY **of those to last a lifetime."

Syaoran suppressed a laugh and showed an evil fang, "Ah! But of course, which relationship number are you on? #1025? Hmm?"

Turning to leave she said proudly, "No it's boyfriend #650 to you."

"Oh so that makes…" Solving the equation in his head he yelled after her, "650-598= 52 boyfriends dumped in the last three days!!! My, don't you have a _romance."_

Picking up his cell, he got Sakura back on the line and mumbled mostly to himself, "Just because I read romances and dream of love…doesn't mean I'm gay."

Unfortunately, Sakura caught , 'I'm gay' part and shrieked. "Syaoran, what did you just say?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I said just because I read fanfiction romances doesn't mean I'm gay."

Realizing his mistake, Syaoran blundered that he was lying.

But nonetheless, Sakura thought of it as a cute weakness, "Aw Syaoran-kun! You are such a sweet guy! You read fanfiction too?!?!?! I thought females were the only ones!"

Relief washed over the embarrassed boy and he smiled slightly, "Ah yeah…I kind of do. What category do you read from…"

"Oh I read from…"

And so on the way they found out what their favorite colors were, favorite anime, and all the other off topic things.

It was nearly 11 at night when they realized they had been talking for six straight hours. Finally they decided to leave their conversation as is and talk about it tomorrow.

"Good-night, Sakura-chan. It was nice talking to you."

" I as well. Well 'Night, Syaoran-kun. Sweet dreams…"

"You too."

"Don't stay up too late."

"You too."

"Don't let me bite…"

"You too…wait…I wouldn't mind that."

Shaking her head, Sakura answered gaily, "Oh shut up and sleep."

"Not if you hang up first."

"No you."

"No you!"

"Okay okay okay, We'll do this together…one---two---three!"

But they both stayed on, holding their breaths and laughed when they knew they had both stayed on.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun! This is getting ridiculous." Sakura said after the fifth time trying to hang up.

"Hey, no one's stopping you from hanging up!"

Sighing, Sakura surrendered.

"You might as well win right now…but I'll get you next time."

As if something came over him, he whispered fiercely…almost seductively, "No I'll get _you_."

And with that Syaoran hung up the phone.

Sakura held the phone against her ear and plopped onto her bed, her heart beating rapidly.

Only a question remained in her mind, "Why do my friends always get the last word and hang up on me?"

Syaoran liked having a conversation with Sakura more than he'd like to admit. She was funny, charming, dense, and just so damn cute. He didn't know what came him when he said his goodbyes, but luckily Sakura didn't have time to voice her opinion.

He lay on his comforter and stared at the ceiling of his darkened bedroom, from the corner of his eye he saw a figure. At first he ignored it, thinking it was a fragment of his imagination until the figure talked, almost mysteriously.

"I take it that you like Sakura?"

Jumping from the bed, Syaoran realized the all too familiar voice, it was his cousin Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Yo, buddy I know her and she's a very nice girl…break her heart and I'll kill you…"

Walking slowly into the light, Eriol sat on the chair next to Syaoran's bed, now showing the hateful expression in his eyes.

They were in silence for a whole 15 minutes, Eriol clicking his tongue impatiently.

Tension built and the apprehension was almost too much to bear.

"Would you just tell me why you're still in my room?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes in annoyance."

A sarcastic smile strained its way too Eriol's tight features, his mouth twisted in a fake smile.

"Oh nothing! It's just my girlfriend's angry and she won't talk to me and I've gotten my self into a mess…Did I mention that I hated you? And Oh! By the way…your advice sucks! I mean what kind of advice is this? …" Eriol mimicked a Syaoran impression, " 'You've got to ask the other girls before the pretty ones are taken'??? What kind of crap is that, Xiao Lang!?!?!? Tomoyo's all mad at me, thanks to you."

Syaoran sat up and said lazily, "Who asked you to take my advice and you're the stupid one. Didn't you remember what I said after? I said, 'Wait a few days to see if her mom would let her go.' But nooooooo you didn't. You just went and lasso another girl, making _you_ the idiot!"

Fuming, Eriol stood up angrily and yelled leaving Syaoran's room, "You're no help!"

The door slammed and Syaoran smiled mockingly, bowing to no one in particular.

"Thank you, thank you…I'll be here 'til Thursday."

Rolling his eyes, he waddled to his laptop to check his email.

'_Ah! Ten emails from botfanfiction.net. New Chapters, eh? Delightful. The things I do for privacy… '_

* * *

**Tomoyo's**

Tomoyo stared blankly into her ceiling. Her life was soooooo down the drain. Too bad she already bought the prom tickets too! Her Eriol was a jerk! It was only less than two days since she told him that she couldn't go. How can he move on that easily without her?

Telling her tears to be remain unshed, she didn't lose hope in Eriol…maybe if he loved her enough he would give up his date just for her. Sighing, she smiled at the thought and slept.

But the next day, she was wrong…

Eriol lamely refused to drop his prom date, since it was too late for his date to find herself another one.

He reasoned that her prom would be more special next year than now and he would gladly go with her to that.

But that didn't satisfy Tomoyo. Her dreamy smile from the previous night had long disappeared to be replaced with an ugly scowl.

Eriol tried to touch her cheek and apologize but she only looked away.

She knew she was selfish, but right now wasn't the time to be polite, especially when she felt threatened by this other prom date.

Finally, Tomoyo gave up and walked away from the solemn Eriol.

* * *

_Why can't he understand how I feel?_

_How can he do this to me?_

Questions and no answers came to the damsel in distress as she sat stiffly with her friends. Apparently lunch was way out of her mind and nothing but plotting against her boyfriend invaded it.

Her eyes were sad as she glanced at Eriol from a far, getting to know his date.

Jealousy automatically sparked into her eyes, watching them have a good time, with not a care in the world, but no tears came. She was beyond tears and rage. She was deathly calm and dipped in the well of jealousy.

Suddenly, Eriol's good friend, Kazuo, sat next to her and tapped her on the back making her put her hand to her chest in fear.

"Oh…I didn't mean to scare you Tomoyo-chan." A twinkle of embarrassment lit his aqua eyes.

Mumbling that it was alright, she continued to stare at the direction of Eriol.

Sitting for the next two minutes in silence, he asked curiously, "Why's Eriol hanging with Hoshii?"

Tomoyo rose to her feet, defiance written upon her face, "So that's the home wrecker's name!"

"Umm…Tomoyo-chan? If you don't mind me asking…Who's the home wrecker? I didn't know you and Eriol had a home together…Is it large? Is it even in this town?"

Her face twisted into an incredulous expression as she spat out, "What the heck are you talking about, boy! I'm talking about Eriol's prom date!"

A look of understanding flashed across Kazuo's eyes as he smiled at her, "You know Eriol loves you, even if you don't go out to prom together…you _are_ going to prom then are you?"

She impatiently nodded and a thought lit her head.

Smiling sweetly to Kazuo, she took his arm and asked him nicely, "Do you happen to have a date to prom, Kazuo-kun?"

Her bright amethyst eyes fluttered innocently at Kazuo, making him stutter.

"N-no Daidouji-chan…I have none."

Her glossy eyes shined with unshed tears as she said the next words, "Then would you be willing to take me to prom? Just as friends you know… I don't want to go alone."

Kazuo, couldn't turn down a sweet girl like Tomoyo, accepted, making Tomoyo jump up in joy with happiness. Kissing his cheek, her appetite returned and she went to the cafeteria.

Pressing a hand to his cheek, Kazuo smiled that he had made at least one girl happy.

* * *

**ErioL**

A sudden frown covered the blue-haired gentleman seeing Tomoyo kiss his good friend on the cheek. He knew he could trust Kazuo, but his common sense failed to look it over.

"What's wrong, Hiiragizawa-kun? Why is your face all red in anger? Don't you like talking to me?"

Hoshii, tilted her head to the side, her bangs fell slightly to the left, making her iris eyes dramatic with worry,

Eriol shook his head and breathed silently to calm himself down before smiling a charming one.

"No, It's a _pleasure_ to talk to you, Hoshii-chan. But I must leave for now. It was really extraordinary to talk to you again."

Getting up from the bench, he noticed a faint blush covering the girl's cheeks, he prayed she knew he wasn't leading her on.

Waving goodbye, he left to talk to Kazuo, which turned out to be a very bad thing to do.

* * *

**Syaoran**

Syaoran sighed miserably, school was coming to an end but there was nothing to look forward to, except the phone call that will come later that night.

He didn't know what came over him. All of a sudden, he was sitting in Psychology class listening to the sensei's lecture, until he recalled the phone conversation the previous night.

He couldn't stand it! He wasn't supposed to cling to that phone conversation, but he found himself smiling at her denseness, her cute sense of humor, her genki attitude…to think about it, he loved everything about her…except! He didn't know her, or at least seen her.

So, how can you like the person you haven't seen?

Throughout the whole time, he realized something…HE HAD FORGOTTEN TO ASK WHAT HE SHOULD WEAR FOR THE BLOODY PROM!!!!!!

Sighing, he paid his utmost attention to the sensei, thinking that there was always the phone call he would be making tonight.

* * *

**Sakura**

(Where maixwolfblossom is involved as Hotaru Akiko the freshman LOL!)

Since the yearbook class was over, Sakura, Nakuru, and Hotaru were placed in a choir class. The only thing is, they never did anything in that class so they just relaxed in the windy breeze outside the classroom.

Nakuru looked through the fabric book, she flipped through the pages and decided on the purple diamond material for the dress, but she realized there were three different shades. Deciding it was hopeless she turned to the two of her classmates.

She whined about the different shades and which would look better on her, but Sakura couldn't decide since she was preoccupied trying to French braid, Hotaru's hair.

"Hotaru! I hate you! You're hair is sooooo stubborn! It can't stay in this style…well…it's not as bad as Nakuru…"

Catching the glare shot at her, Sakura smiled slyly, "You know I'm joking, booger brain."

"Yeah, whatever…so Hotaru, what do you think?"

Passing the catalog to the lowly freshman, facing Sakura she asked, "So, what are we going to do about transportation? Are we renting a limo? Or a rental van?"

"There are about 12 of us…so I think we need to discuss this. But I'm pretty sure Rika's date can take six of us, while we can take the rest in a van. We'll decide it with the girls."

Looking at the one who was not included in their group, Nakuru smiled fondly, "I remember when I mistaken you for a senior. When I found out you weren't it was a big surprise."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I was wondering why you weren't worrying about prom and graduation. I knew you weren't one of us when you gave us the brow. That was embarrassing."

Flipping through the three materials that Nakuru was still deciding on, Hotaru laughed, "I know what you mean. I don't get why I'm always mistaken on being younger in middle school, but here I'm being noticed as a senior…It's weird. And Nakuru, here's the material that you should choose."

Holding a piece of a deep shade of purple diamond material, all three of the friends agreed that it was the best out of the others.

Smirking, Sakura smiled deviously, "So why is 'big crotch' not smiling lately?"

It was a misunderstanding that Sakura had with one of Hotaru's friends Rioka Bourdon. Sakura said to Rioka that she had a big crush on this one senior guy and Rioka, having bad hearing, thought she said 'big crotch' and since then Sakura called her 'big crotch'.

"She's just confusing lately…I don't know what's wrong…maybe PMS?"

Thoughtfully, Hotaru added dreamily, "Are your dates going to bring you a corsage?"

At the same time, Nakuru and Sakura hastily asked, "What's a corsage?"

That broke that the daydream of their dear shocked friend, "You mean you've never heard of a-a- corsage?"

They both nodded curiously seeking the answers the young freshmen held.

"Well, it's that kind of bracelet thing that has flowers that match your dress. It's supposed to be romantic and your date has to match the flower on his suit to represent that you belong to him. sigh It's every girl's dream."

Nakuru and Sakura looked at each other and thought the same thing. They just **had** to get their hands on those corsages!

The bell rang, motioning that third period had ended, grabbing Hotaru's hand in thanks they greeted her goodbye as they left her to wander in her dreamy world of romance.

As she said, "Anything my friends…Anytime…"

* * *

**ERIOL**

"You did what?!?!?!?!?"

Kazuo looked inquiringly at Eriol. "She asked me out to prom. What could I have said?"

"Well, you could've tried…'no' perhaps…or was your vocabulary limited to such big words?"

His good friend was affronted by the reaction of Eriol.

"I was merely being a good friend and taking her to prom so she wouldn't go alone. Is that a crime?"

Eriol shook his head in fury, but took it the other way and becoming threatened by his long time friend.

Seeing the anger build within Eriol, Kazuo shook his head in defeat.

"Look, Eriol, if this is going to ruin our friendship…I don't think Tomoyo and I should go together. But man…cool down, it's just prom. Or is it that you don't trust me?"

Hearing no response, Kazuo turned to leave, "I'll be loyal to you Eriol. But what you're doing is wrong. Tomoyo deserves to go to prom and not alone. But if you don't trust me, then I guess I'll have to let her down. Just keep that in mind."

* * *

**SAKURA**

Later that night, discussions of transportations and dress colors, suit colors, and expenses were taken account by each girl to their prom dates. Unpaid bills were tabulating, short notices were being processed, why did senior year have to be this hectic!!!!

Sakura hurriedly asked Syaoran nicely if he had bought a corsage for her, hope springing within her exploding heart, but to her horror, he hadn't heard of one of those things.

Hinting the tone of sadness, he promised he would search everywhere just to find one of those thingies unless he knew the color of her dress, which she had totally forgotten the color of.

"It was…blue? No…Let's see….green? Not! Oh yeah! Yellow!!! Yes…yellow!"

But as soon as she hung up she remembered that her dress was pink but it was getting late so she resorted to sleep on it hoping that he wouldn't buy the thing yet.

* * *

**TOMOYO**

Tomoyo dropped her phone on the floor with a clatter. She couldn't believe that Kazuo turned her down as her prom date. Her heart tore bit by bit. Tears threatened to come, but she held back because crying would mean she lost all hope and Tomoyo hadn't.

Not yet.

* * *

-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;-.-;;

A/N: It's all crammed together I knw…The next chappie is longer and more detailed. I'm just doing this cuz I'm in a hurry so sorry if it didn't satisfy your liking! REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!

* * *


	4. Life's Dilemmas

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Srry for the long wait on this update! I've been busy and junk and I'm finally free for the grasp of SKOOLLLLLLLLL!!!! YAY!!!! Newho, enjoy this new chappie as sadly to say this fic is going to end soon! =.=

* * *

**Thnx to those who reviewed:**

**azn-kitties:** Cuz Eriol is a possessive boyfriend when it comes to Tomoyo! I know he's a jerk and all but you can't help but put a lil drama in a story, ne? Thnx for the review!

**anjuliet: **AWWWW!!! That turned out to be a kyoote night for you? I wish it was the same for the person I based this story on, but sadly it didn't turn out the way it should've been. HEHEHE Thnk you for reviewing!

**faraa: **Thnk you reviewing!

**…:** Yup…Tomoyo is unfortunate. Yeah it is funny that they both read fanfiction, ne? I thought it would be hilarious if a guy actually did love these cheesy romances. And yeah…the question about Sakura liking him? Well for now…she likes Syaoran just as a friend. Thnk you the review!

**Sakura01:** Thnk you for reviewing!

**bennie babbie: **Thnk you for the reviewin'!

**Seig1308:** Thnx for reviewing!

**AnnieS23: **Well that answer of what color dress she got is in this chapter and I think on the second chappie too. Thnk you for the review!

**sweet-captor: **Thnk you for reviewin!

**sai-chan:** Syao and Saku will meet soon! And yes everything from Meiling dressing Syaoran in drag to mistaking him for a hot chick…IT WAS FUNNY! LOL! As for Tomoyo and Eriol…of course it's going to be a happy ending…right? LOL Thnk you for reviewing!

**Crazy-cherry:** LOL! "Slowly but surely the characters are all having mental break downs"!?!?!? That's sooooo true! LOL! Thnk you for the review!

**Awai-umi:** THnk you for reviewing!

**smart4life55:** The corsage? Well you'll see about it this chappie! LOL! Thnx for reviewing!

**Carmela-chan: **I know Eriol seems like a damned jerk but you'll see what kind of person he really is soon! A POSSESSIVE BOYFRIEND!!! And lastly… you gave Syao a question and he answers! **What anime of fanfics do you read? **

Syaoran's answer: I read…(Looks at maix-chan…"yeah….what do I read?") I read…wait…I really don't know…I'll get back to you on that!

maix-chan: Thnk you for reviewing!

**Luna86:** You graduated! **Sniffz** Boo hoo hoo hooo hooooooooooo!!!! Me mish ya already and it's only been a few dayz! BOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Thnx for the review and inspiration!

**syaoran-s2-sakura04: **A corset? Why would Syao want to give her that? It'll prolly sufficate her to death! LOL! Thnks for reviewing!!!

**AniMeAzN-5-14:** I hope I'm not too late?!?! **seez AniMeAzN-5-14 lying dead on the ground** WE LOST HERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WHY KAMI-SAMA WHY?!?!?! TAKE MEEEEEE!!!! **AniMeAzN-5-14 wakes up and sayz: What's all the commotion?! **jk Thnx for the review!

**Sakura onto Hitomi:** LOL! Bringing up fanfiction.net _was_ brilliant, ne? heheh thnk you for your review!

**One Night, Never Forgotten**

_Based on a true story_

_Dedicated to the ones who graduated in VNHS (6/26/04) and of course…Linda and Monica! Congrats!_

**By: maixwolfblossom**

**Proof Read: luna86**

**Disclaimer: **If I wasn't so happy because it's a holiday...I would fight back to gain access to own CCS...but since it's not going to happen today...I might as well give CLAMP it's rightz! CLAMP OWNS CCS...not lil ol' me!

**--Chapter Four--**

**--Life's Dilemmas—**

Syaoran paced back and forth. He wondered why Sakura didn't call him for the past two days, but he abruptly realized why.

His cell phone had suddenly lost all service the day after he had the talk with Sakura about a certain corsage, though he still was figuring out what the heck that thing was.

He was determined to talk to contact Sakura but he couldn't since all phone lines in the house were down.

He didn't know why Meiling didn't pay the bill since she was the one who was supposed to drop it off to the post office.

To think of it…he hadn't seen Meiling for a while.

And surprisingly…not even a NEW BOYFRIEND!!!

* * *

Meiling was happily prancing down the hallway when she spotted a very disgruntled Syaoran. 

"Uhhh…Xiao Lang…what are you doing?"

With a twitching eye, he came up to Meiling, his fang of a tooth showing no mercy. His large hands shook to strangle his poor cousin.

Not noticing anything, she stood still and looked at her nails, when Syaoran reached a minimum barrier between her and the wall, she put out a hand and raised a questioning brow.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

His lip quivered with anger at the nonchalant response, his hands longed to feel her vocal chords strain in his unmanageable grasp, but he held his urge and spoke in a not so friendly tone.

"Don't you see, dear cousin…if you haven't noticed…our phone lines and my cell phone are not in service…so tell me…what did you do with the phone bills?"

That's when Syaoran saw the look of lost understanding, and he knew that she, Meiling the impossible, forgot to drop off the bills.

"It's not that I forgot, Syaoran," He walked slowly towards the quaking Meiling, "It's just that-that---Well it's quite a funny story…you see I didn't have a new boyfriend and well…eh heh heh…I spent the money? Isn't that funny?"

But to no avail, it only darkened his features, "Do you see me laughing?"

"Uh…no?" Shoving a picture up to his face, she yelled, "Don't kill me! Look! See this picture!!!! You don't want this posted up in the Internet, do you?"

"No! You will not scare me any longer! Now it's time to turn to the tables! I'm calling your mama!"

Meiling's eyes widened like saucers at the mention of her mother.

Facing her aunt Yelan was something, but facing her okaa-san was another!

Clinging to Syaoran's pants, she said shakily, "Precious Xiao Lang, my dear, dear cousin. Don't do this! It's murder! It's like suicide! You can do anything, but don't call mama!"

Syaoran gazed upon his cousin, "You've gone too far Meiling…I'm sorry…"

With that he picked up the phone…

* * *

**--With Sakura--**

"You know, Tomoyo-chan, it's alright to cry."

Sakura sat on the stool next to the distressed Tomoyo.

"I've never seen you _this_ miserable. You've never brought out the Kleenex box, since god knows when…but you're not crying."

Tomoyo sat dumbly, oddly unaware that Sakura was even talking to her.

Munching on a chocolate bar, Nakuru crowed in, "Maybe she's in shock?"

Sakura slapped Nakuru on the arm and spoke in a 'duh' voice, "What do you think? She should be happy and be jumping around that Eriol's going out with that-that Hoshii!?!?!"

A silent mumble brought them to quiet down.

"What was that, Tomoyo-chan?"

Sakura leaned over to Tomoyo's moving lips.

"Eriol Hoshii Eriol Hoshii Eriol Hoshii Eriol Hoshii Eriol Hoshii Eriol Hoshii Eriol Hoshii Eriol Hoshii."

Nakuru sweatdropped and resumed to eating her candy when Tomoyo snatched it from her mouth.

"How can he be sooo cruel?" Tears streamed down her face as she ate Nakuru's half-eaten chocolate bar.

"Tomoyo?"

But she didn't answer Sakura as if she were in a trance state.

Sakura looked at Nakuru, slightly smiling, "At least we know that she isn't going to starve."

Looking at her candy bar wrapper, Tomoyo grabbed a kleenex from the tissue box and wept into it, faintly whispering, "I just ate Eriol's favorite chocolate bar!"

Grabbing the wrapper, Nakuru licked the remaining crumbs and nodded approvingly, "Yup I got the Butterfinger bar."

Sakura glared at her.

"H-How could you be so careless, Nakuru? You knew Eriol's favorite chocolate was Butterfinger!"

Scoffing, Nakuru replied, "How was **_I_** supposed to know that she'd be crying over candy. And I can't help that I like the exact chocolate as Eriol!"

As she heard the name of the cursed boyfriend who destroyed her happiness, Tomoyo sobbed louder making Nakuru and Sakura close their ears with their hands.

"Now why did you have to shout his name? You know how sensitive some people are when they hear names which triggers important memories!"

"So now what?!?! I'm not supposed to speak?"

Grinning evilly Sakura pulled a bundle of socks out of nowhere and said benignly, "Maybe that isn't such a bad idea, after all."

Confused, Nakuru looked up to meet Sakura's mad eyes, "Are you crazy, Sakura….we can't do that to poor Tomoyo!"

"Who said it was for Tomoyo?"

"You mean it's not? Then who?" Nakuru backed up away from the hissing Sakura. "You're peculiar Sakura."

She nodded her head once before answering, "Aha! Crazy like a fox!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" With that, Nakuru ran around the kitchen.

"COME BACK LITTLE CHILD! I PROMISE I WON'T HURT YOUUUUUU!!!"

* * *

**--With SYAORAN--**

With that he picked up the receiver…

Syaoran held the phone to his ear quietly, while glaring into nothing.

"SHITFUCKER! I FORGOT THE PHONELINES ARE DOWN!!!!!…grrr…but no worries…I'll just have to go out and call then."

Hearing the terrified whimpers of Meiling, he smiled softly at the power he uncovered.

"You…stay right here, like a good little girl, while I go out for a little bit…okay…Meiling?"

Patting her on the head, he walked out of the mansion feeling dominant for the first time in weeks.

Glancing around he saw Takashi outside the mansion gates and gaped.

"Why is it that every time I come out, you're always here?"

Takashi ran a hand through his hair and blushed a faint pink.

"I was kind of hoping that you would come out again…I mean your…feminine side…if you know what I mean? Did you know that…" Takashi held his index finger up, "men who dress in drag tend to like the free feeling of dressing the way they want and turn out to be really attractive when they doll themselves up?"

Making a disgusted face, Syaoran stepped away from Takashi.

"I thought you _had_ a girlfriend?"

Takashi nodded his head, "I do."

"You know what? You make me sick!" With that Syaoran walked away from his weird friend.

A few blocks off, Syaoran came across a deserted phone booth smiling he rushed to it.

He picked it up and put a quarter in only to find…THE PHONE NOT WORKING!!!!!

Cursing, he went to get his change but he found that his change was stuck.

"WHY KAMI-SAMA?!?!?! WHY SHOULD I BE CURSED?!?!? Is every phone dead in this damned town?"

"Ummm…Sir?"

Syaoran lowered his gaze and saw the source of the voice, to discover that it was a teenage girl around his age with auburn hair.

"Uh…yeah?"

She pointed at his hand and the payphone, "You've got the phone up-side down…"

Looking at his hand, he laughed nervously and put it upright, "Uh…Arigato (Thnk you)"

"No problem…" Standing there for a while, she saw someone that caught her eye and ran like a crazy buffoon with a bunch of socks in her hands.

"Hello? Yes…I would like to order a large pepperoni sausage pizza. Yes…at the address 78300 Shiinjo lane. Uh huh…thirty minutes? I can wait. Arigatou. **click**…Ah! Now that I got that settled…WAIT!!! I was supposed to call Auntie Rini!"

Syaoran dug his pocket for a new coin and stopped abruptly, "OH CRUD! I JUST SPENT MY LAST COIN!!!"

Thinking for five minutes, he finally gave up.

'_Aw well! Might as well wait for that pizza. All this stress is making me hungry._'

As he rounded the corner, he hid behind a garden wall. To his relief no one was at the front gates.

"What was that sigh for, my love?"

Syaoran's eyes widened when he turned his head to his left, to see Takashi's eyes staring back at him.

Whey faced, Syaoran ran for his life.

"COME BACK MY LOVE AND DRESS UP FOR LITTLE TAKASHI!!! You know how daddy likes it!!!"

"YAMAZAKI-SAN!!! I DON'T GO THAT WAYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

And Takashi skipped happily singing back, "Well any way you _do_ go, I will follow...to the ends of the world--"

From a distance you can hear Syaoran's screams.

"See you in hell, from heaven!"

"...to the depths of helllllll...and even if you go to heaven, I'll bring you down with me...just like our love...soon enough...we _will_ be down with _LOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEE!_"

* * *

**--With Sakura--**

Sakura sat up on her bed, she just came back from Tomoyo's exhausted from chasing Nakuru…unfortunately, she lost her half way across town, near the pay phone on Shiinjo Lane.

"Why can't she just stay in one place?"

Sighing, she looked at the phone and picked it up to weigh down the possibility if she should call Syaoran.

Deciding that she didn't have a choice, she dialed his cell phone and waited.

Mimicking the message she said, "Sorry but the phone number you're dialing is not avail—wait…I've never heard _that_ before…"

**WHAT SHE HEARD:**

_Sorry but the phone number you're dialing is not in service any longer…if you are sure that you dialed the wrong number, hang up and try again._

**END**

"That's strange…"

She picked up the phone again and dialed his home phone, but it also said that the phone was disconnected.

"I guess…he changed his phone number?"

She sat there for a few minutes more and laughed to herself, '_Oh Sakura, you're overreacting! Syaoran wouldn't stand you up. You have four days before prom! He just can't…wait…unless he's some one like Eriol! I can't believe it! I can't believe it!'_

Shaking off the suspicious feeling that was being roused within her troubled soul, Sakura smiled uneasily.

"It's just my imagination."

As she sat on her laptop, from time to time she would glance at the phone, willing for it to ring, but it never did and Syaoran wasn't even online. Not even on fanfiction.net!

After an hour later, she grew tired and with a sigh, she logged off the internet and got ready for bed.

* * *

**--With Syaoran--**

Sitting on his computer, Syaoran grabbed a piece of his pizza and searched his author alerts and found that his favorite authoress updated, clicking on the link, he noticed someone was online but didn't bother since he was on 'Appear Offline' Mode.

Meiling came in a bowed to Syaoran.

"Here, Master Syaoran. I brought your laundry."

"Thank you, slave!"

In a bored tone, Meiling asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Oh why yes…what exactly is a corsage?"

"It's a bracelet that is decorated with flowers and ribbons that are made of silk. Plus it's supposed to match the color of the girl's dress and the male's flower on his tux."

"I know the perfect one…wait what's Sakura's dress color? Isn't it yellow?"

Slightly taken aback, Meiling put a hand over her heart.

"She would die in the color yellow for a prom dress! Oh course not you dolt! She's wearing a pale pink dress to prom."

"What did I say about names, Mei Ling?"

Clearing her throat she spoke in monotone. "They are not for slaves to say or we may be punished."

Motioning for her to come closer, Syaoran patted her head thoughtfully and said, "That's a girl."

"I'm not a dog."

"Aww yes…but you'd make the perrrrfect puppy!"

With that, she huffed off and Syaoran went to search online for the perfect corsage.

* * *

**--Two days later—**

At lunch, Sakura found herself denying the nourishment of cafeteria food until Tomoyo poked her on the back.

"Uh…Sakura? What's wrong?"

Sakura blankly blinked her eyes and opened her mouth.

"OMG! TOMOYO! TWO FRIGGIN' DAYS LEFT TILL PROM! AND HE HASN'T CALLED!!!"

Rolling her eyes, Tomoyo sat next Sakura near the trunk of the Cherry Blossom Tree, "At least you have a date."

"I may not have a date if I don't know where he is!!!" A lost look emerged from her wide eyes, "Maybe he was abducted by aliens!"

Grabbing Sakrua by the shoulders, Tomoyo stared deep within Sakura's eyes, "Haven't you tried Meiling's cell?"

Putting her hands on Tomoyo's she shook her best friend, "I DID! She hasn't been answering her phone lately!"

"I see…another Eriol! Which reminds me..." The wind swept Tomoyo's long hair showing a streak of anger penetrate the usually twinkle eyed person Sakura used to know.

"Ano ne…Tomoyo-chan?"

Sakura waved her hand in front of the dazed girl.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M THINKING?"

Sakura sat for a while and watched Tomoyo put her hand on chin, wonderingly.

"That's it!"

Sakura popped up looking with a hopeful grin, "What's it?"

"I know where I put my music sheets for choir."

Sakura feel back anime style and put a hand on her head, "I'll never know what you're going to think up next…"

Tomoyo chuckled and patted Sakura on the back, "You see, Saku-chan...that's the beauty of it all..."

Cherry blossom petals floated softly to the grass, while the two friends sat in complete silence. The--

"Matte (wait) Tomoyo-chan...I don't see it...where is the beauty!"

Tomoyo hit Sakura on the head, "I didn't mean it literally!"

* * *

**A/N: Is it a disappointing chappie? Well no worriez cuz the next chappie is THE PROMMMMMMMMM!!! mUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! All the action and drama rolled in one...and I'll make sure there are humorous moments...rest assured...= ) See ya next on the next chappie named...**One Night: The Prom!!! DOn't miss OuT!!! Til next time...

--maixwolfblossom


	5. One Night: Prom

**A/N: **I'm sorry for this late update…I'm grieving over the loss of the chappie I wrote for this but it was erased. This chapter and the epilogue were all erased and now I have to start over from scratch…I'm so depressed and upset because both of those chapters were the best I have ever written and it was all flushed down the drain. I hope this chapter is to your liking because I've lost the will to write it over and I'm still upset… and to your delight…this chappie has four parts to it, meaning…it's like getting three chapters in one…30 pages… ¬.¬

**PLUS!!! **Most of ya asked that if most of the things happened in real life…let's just say…Tomoyo's situation really happened, but they didn't end in great terms…the phone calls were real except for the fanfiction reference in chapter 3 or 4…Meiling's crazy attitude is for real…though exaggerated, and Takashi's attitude is just made up.

Basically, that's why this fic is _based_ on a true story, not accordingly to real life, but **_based_** on real life.

Thnk you for all who reviewed…for now I'm only answering questions about this chapter since the reviews are one too many!!! Not that I don't mind…teehee:****

**AnnieS23: **They did meet last chapter, it's just a glimpse though, you know at the payphone where Syaoran was in…teehee! Thank you for your suggestion though.

**Sakura onto Hitomi: -takes cookie- -munch-** F'ank you(thank you)…newayz, I know it seems like a filler but it really meant something in the fic. Thank you for you review!

**sakura tenshi. AnGeL oF love: **You'll see if she does have a date or not in this chappie, no worries though. It's not disappointing! Thnx for the review!****

**…: **You're actually the only one who reviewed saying that they met each other!!! YAY! You do really read between the lines!!! –**tosses millions of barrels of cookies-** Thank you for noticing and reviewing!

**SweetBabyGurl: **Well here's my update…you must be thinking…FINALLY! Right? LOL! Enjoy this chappie and thank you for reviewing!!!

**FliPgurl219:** As I said before, this is based on some facts in real life and I couldn't help but twist it a little…teehee Hope you like this very very long chappie, believe me…I'm wiped out trying to type this! Thank you for reviewing!!!****

**luna86: **OMG!!! I know this is such a late chapter and all! As I mentioned in the author's note, this chappie was erased on my computer!!! T.T So I had to start again and rewrite these 30 pages…I tried calling you like a few times, but you don't answer your phone or your phone is off!!! What up?!?!! Call me and thank you for reviewing!!!****

**syaoran-s2-sakura04: -smiles-** you'll see if E&T stick together…it's only a matter of time!

And many, many thanks to everyone else: **tenshi cherry blossoms, azn-kitties, sweet-captor, Inu's Girl08, Seig1308, AniMeAzN-5-14, Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison, sai-chan, CherryBlossom0101, JuneFly06, Sofia, Meilin Baby 13, LiL oBs3ss3r, Carmela-chan, angel blufur, Arialle, svetlaella, Befuddled, LuminousDiamonds. **

**One Night, Never Forgotten**

_Dedicated to luna86 _

**By: maixwolfblossom**

**Disclaimer: -yawn-** I know ya'll tired of hearing this, but it's necessary…CLAMP owns the rights to CCS and not maixwolfblossom! I also don't own the songs in this chappie too!!!

**--Chapter Five—**

**--One Night: The Prom—**

* * *

**Part I: Forgiving**

**_Syaoran_**

* * *

A day later, Syaoran finally received the most wonderful thing in the world, besides his off-the-line new high-tech phone…there struck in heavenly light, encased in a plastic box, sitting on a laced pillow laid the corsage. 

He was lucky to have it received in such short notice, since it was prom season.

The wristband was deep emerald green, hand-made silk peonies, lined in silver thread covered the majority of the bracelet, fluorescent dark green beads adorned the center of each flower to perceive what was supposed to be the illusion of pollen in a flower. And to top it all off, a large bunch of flowers that accentuated the wearer and bore the name as lovely as she had sounded…Sakura: cherry blossoms.

Syaoran sat back and admired the beauty that was sitting right in front of him.

Why wouldn't this corsage look beautiful, after all it is _his_ masterpiece, that's right _his. _He had gotten it custom designed and if you looked closely on the inside of the wristband it said, _To: Kinomoto Sakura From: Li Syaoran._

To believe that such a custom designed corsage had been made from a mind of a genius.

On the brighter note, he brought back the phone services up and running and along the way, got a new cell phone, which now included an Mp3 outlet and Gameboy games.

Ah…Technology was a man's best friend.

Smiling brilliantly, he picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number, hoping that she hadn't been _too_ distressed with his absences.

* * *

**-Sakura-**

* * *

She sat on her chair, typing away on her laptop. Prom was coming in less than a few hours (48 hrs to be exact) and what she should've been mad about, surprisingly didn't show, she was beyond rage and dwindled down to a deathly calm. 

Unexpectedly, her phone rang, making her jump sky high and fall to the ground.

Rubbing her head, she picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID to see that the caller was an unknown number, but nonetheless she picked it up.

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto Sakura desu (Hello, this is Kinomoto Sakura)."

Her bored demeanor changed instantly as soon as she realized the voice who answered her.

"Are you always like _that _without my presence?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

Still no response.

"So now what? No, 'Oh Syaoran, baby, I've been waiting for your call. To sweep me by my feet from boredom.' ?"

"LISTEN MISTER!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WATING AND WORRYING SICK ABOUT YOU?!?! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THE IDEA THAT KINOMOTO SAKURA WAS USED TO BEING ALMOST STOOD UP--"

On the other side of the phone line, Syaoran's eyes widened at accusation after accusation. His head was swimming with her yelling, yet he felt oddly satisfied for rousing the bottled up anger that Sakura had in store for him.

He smirked as his gaze caught sight of the corsage that was innocently sitting beside his bedside table.

Carefully he brought the plastic case to him and placed it on his stomach and smiled softly to listen to more of the rambling woman.

"WELL GUESS WHAT?!?!? YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TEASING TO LAST ME A LIFETIME, I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"…uh…see?" Syaoran mouthed with narrowed eyes.

Sakura blushed and quickly recovered from her mistake, "See. Hear. Same thing!"

"Aw well that's too bad, since I just got your corsage in the mail and thought you'd like to know…"

Waiting for a reaction he counted back from 5 to 1, when Syaoran reached '1' the tension that was between them, instantly disappeared.

"Uh…—oh—I-it did? Syaoran-kun…that's-that's…g-g-great…ano ne Syaoran-kun?"

"Hai, cherry blossom?"

"Gomen Nasai…I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. I didn't know what got into me…So…do you forgive me?"

Suppressing his chuckle, Syaoran coughed and said in a businesslike tone, "Well, Sakura-chan, I'm just going to have to think about that."

A gut feeling of guiltiness made him want to take back all the teasing he was provoking on Sakura, but he just _had_ to hear her thoughts on his comments.

"Yeah… I guess I deserve that much…"

His heart fell when he heard her sad voice.

"No Sakura-san, _I'm_ sorry."

"Hoe? Why are you sorry? I thought--"

"Never mind that, don't you want to know what I've been up to for those past two days you were pining after me???"

Setting aside the fact that he was teasing her once more, Sakura was reluctant to back off the subject of his unknown 'sorries', but she was eager to know where her prom date had been instead of calling her with his apologies.

"Alright then, shoot."

"Well you know Meiling. –**sigh-** I sent her to do a simple task to mail the phone bills a few days back and she came home with about 50 shopping bags… Need I say more?"

Sakura giggled softly, "Let me guess… Surprisingly she didn't have a boyfriend???"

Feigning an act of shock, he answered, "How did _you_ know? Is she _that_ transparent?"

Sakura was in a fit of laughter that she didn't answer him.

"Well yeah, that wench needs to find a job!!!"

Soon as the words left his lips, the door opened and who came through it?

That's right! Meiling!

"You rang?"

Turning his attention to his new unwelcome visitor, he answered rudely.

"AH! So the dog knows her name! Someone give her a treat…no, no, no someone give her a J-O-B!"

Meiling narrowed her eyes and muttered soundlessly, "J-O-B??? What's that?"

Syaoran fell off his bed at her words, "Sound it out Meiling, come on…come on…"

"J-ob…jo-b…j-ob…" Her pronunciation was off the charts as she said each syllable. Her eyes were still narrowed in thought to process this strange vocabulary word.

"Come on Meiling, sound it out…Job…ja-ohab…"

"Jo-b…j-ob… Job?"

At long last, she had finally got the word engraved in her thoughts that Syaoran clapped sarcastically, "Good girl!"

Even Meiling seemed impressed with herself until she realized something.

"Wait…what's a jo—Job?"

Syaoran raised a brow, trying to figure out how Meiling had gotten to her senior year if she didn't even know the simplest definitions, but Meiling was Meiling for a reason.

"You know… where people work and stuff?"

She nodded her head and half way shook her head, "Right…I still don't follow…"

"-**sigh-** Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Putting up a hand and shaking her head cheerfully, she put on a perky smile.

"Oh Syaoran, you're so kind but no, just tell me what it means."

Thinking hard to enunciate it in Meiling terms, Syaoran put a hand to his chin and thought for a while until it came to him.

"You know the people you shout at to give you price checks in the mall?" he paused to give time for her to nod and when she did, he continued, "Well those people are doing their _jobs_."

Her smile was still intact and perky until the words processed her mind and made her smile turn into an ugly frown.

"Oh!—hey…you want **me** to get a-a _job???_"

"That's right, retard."

Syaoran moved towards the exit and looked at her expectedly for three minutes until she spoke again.

"Who're you calling 'retard', retard?"

"Uh…you and your new boyfriend."

As Syaoran opened his bedroom door, Meiling screamed in frustration and walked out of it.

"URGH!!!! You are so annoying!"

He leaned on the frame of his door and smirked.

"SO? That's my **_job_**! Look, I don't have time for this… Go and get your latest boyfriend!"

"So what? So you could scam on him, like you did with Takashi the other day, hmmm?"

He blushed heavily at the hideous thought of what happened a few days ago and glared at Meiling.

"GET OUT!"

With that, he shut the door in Meiling's face and noticed that he still had his cell phone glued to his hand.

"Hoe?"

"Ummm…not you Sakura-chan, that was for Meiling…eh heh heh…gomen?"

A slight pause lengthened and she coughed, "um…sure?"

"Oh yeah…about the matching pins for the males. You know that the corsage has to go with the flower that's on the male's pin…now do we?

"Uh huh…I was going to buy it today but I didn't know what flower you had in mind so I waited but you know…the telephone lines and yeah."

Syaoran chuckled softly, "I know it's a challenge but our date was a thing of chance…I want this to be a surprise. So I can't give you a clue to what you want to know about your soon to be corsage. You'll have to choose these things based on the many phone conversations we've had."

He smiled, as he knew a small pout was among her lips.

"You're no fun, Syaoran-kun."

"I know…anyways…how are we getting to prom? I heard that it's held at that haunted ship on the coast of the Japan Sea? Is that correct?"

Syaoran could've sworn he heard a squeak emerge from the other end, but dismissed it.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Y-Yes?"

That's when he knew that she was afraid of what was to be found in that ship.

"Are we scared of ghosts?" he said in a baby voice.

"eh heh heh…no?"

* * *

**-Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Nakuru, & Chiharu-**

* * *

Tomoyo was propped against Rika who was smoothening her hair out of her face and combed it gently between her fingers. 

Naoko was sitting under their favorite tree and read her latest favorite book, while Chiharu was currently bashing Nakuru on the head for reciting her interests, which were all based on the same things Eriol liked, making Tomoyo whimper sadly.

"This is what you get for being insensitive! –**bam-** This is what you get for reminding Tomoyo that day Sakura and you were supposed to comfort her instead of eating _that_ candy bar! –**bam-**," Chiharu nodded violently when Nakuru gave a questioning look before covering herself from the bruising blows, "That's right! Sakura-chan told us what you did!"

Nakuru whispered silently, "Traitor…"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing…" but she didn't sound convincing.

"If Sakura heard you right now, she'd probably do worse!"

But Nakuru could only imagine how far Sakura could go she still felt the pain in her stomach that day since Sakura chased her halfway around the town.

Where is Sakura, you ask?

Well Little Miss Unprepared called a few hours ago to say she wasn't coming to school because she had a few errands to run…-**ahem-** meaning she needed to get last minute touches on her accessories.

Rika and Naoko assured Tomoyo that she wasn't the only one who was without a date.

Rika couldn't be with the one she loved because it was illegal and frowned upon by the school district and Naoko was just too shy to accept some of the invites that were bestowed upon her.

On the other hand, Chiharu and Takashi…

"Did you know what I found in his wallet the other day?!?!?"

Whispers of 'what?' and 'it can't get any worse' were heard among them until they quieted down.

"I found him with pictures of that amber eyed goddess that he mumbles about in his sleep while we're in class! That hooch thinks she could get my Takashi's fancy?" Chiharu wiped a tear off her cheek, "Does he think I'm too fat??? Are my legs too stubby??? Cause that girl had the most extraordinary legs I've ever seen! Hairless and all!"

Tomoyo patted Chiharu comfortingly on the back, "All men are pigs…no, no, no let me rephrase that…All men are mud, bug-infested Eriol PIGS!!! And no, Chiharu-chan…you're not fat, you're just fine."

The lunch bell was about to ring in a few minutes when Naoko noticed something missing in their plans for prom.

"Uh…girls?"

They all chanted back in unison, "Ummmhmmm?"

"How are we exactly supposed to go to prom, if we didn't figure out transportation?"

Most of the girls eyes' showed concern, all the prom buses were booked and full, while all the limo services probably had a busy schedule for there were many other proms taking place at the same time that Seijou was having theirs.

Rika silently giggled but no one took notice since their minds were currently set on transportation ideas and what seemed like a lost hope, they sat down and sighed miserably as once more Rika raised her giggle a little more noticeable, but still no one listened.

Nakuru sat between Naoko and Chiharu looking into space and said, "What are we going to do?"

Again with the echoes of 'I don't know' were sounded.

Until Rika couldn't take it anymore, "I said, **'TEE-HEE'!!!**'"

The other four looked at her with widened eyes and motioned for her to continue.

"Terada-sensei will take us…remember he rented a limo for a seating of twelve two weeks ago?"

"Oh yeAaAaAaAAAaaAAaAh!!!"

The bell rang and Chiharu, Naoko, Nakuru, Rika, and Tomoyo threw away their scraps of their lunch and laughed all the way to their classes.

* * *

**-Sakura-**

* * *

Sakura was outside of the accessory store when she realized that she didn't have two of her most vital essential needs for prom…Tooth floss and kleenex… 

She doubled-checked and looked over her purchases to make sure she was wrong.

She had her glitter hair spray, a new pale rose pink hand purse, glossy light pink eye shadow, sheer pink lipstick, extra hairpins, a cherry blossom necklace, Syaoran's supposedly matching corsage pin (it was a peonies entwined with cherry blossoms ;D), and pale pink nail polish, but she had no kleenex and no tooth floss.

Sighing, she retreated to the accessory store known as (and this is real) _Claire's _and opened the door.

With a silent prayer she asked, '_Onegai, Kami-sama, let me get through this shop without buying unnecessary things'_

It wasn't that fact that she hated shopping for all the kawaii objects she needed, it was the fact she _couldn't _control herself in a cute shop like this one!

Walking carefully and keeping her gaze straight to one goal, Sakura walked to the counter and got the two missing items she didn't possess, but oddly, a flash of shining pink and silver light caught her eyes.

Turning her gaze away from the other stuff, Sakura dropped her items as she caught sight of the luminous material.

It was a perfect match to the new cherry blossom necklace she just had bought a few minutes ago, a pair of dangling chimed cherry blossom-ended earrings and a pair of cherry blossom hairpins.

Sakura looked up to the store ceiling in prayer, "Just this once I'm going to break a promise! Kami-sama _wants_ me to buy these!"

To make sure she wasn't dreaming, Sakura rubbed her eyes and blinked twice before looking again and what she saw made her frown.

Her cherry blossom dream had ended when she opened her eyes to reveal them gone and in the hands of a little girl who plucked it right out of her grasps.

Sighing, Sakura looked around, trying to find the source of where the other of those items were and saw the sign that it was on demand but won't come in for another day or two.

So she did the best thing she could've done, follow the little miscreant.

Sakura lurked and kept close to the girl who had her basket half full by the next five minutes, until her back was turned.

Thinking it was time to confront the seven year-old girl, Sakura tapped her on the back.

"Hey you," Sakura whispered and looked around cautiously as the other girl looked at her with an annoyed expression, "Can I see those cherry blossom earrings and pins for a moment?"

"Get your own, you old hag!"

Sakura was taken aback by the little girl's rudeness and tried to keep her cool as she asked again nicely and smiled sweetly.

"Why don't I give you…5 dollars and you can treat yourself to anything you want. Just give me those please?"

Once again the girl narrowed her eyes and pouted sourly, "Didn't you hear me? Get your **o-w-n**!"

"I know I heard you--this is ridiculous, "Sakura took the objects she wanted from the girl's basket with a 'yoink' and shoved her 5 dollars in exchange, "I tried to be nice but at least I gave you something in return. Go and find other things to buy!"

"I don't want your stinking money, when I've got my OWN!" The girl opened her wallet and stuffed Sakura's 5 dollars into it and opened it wide enough to count that she had ten 20 dollar bills in her purse, which made Sakura gape.

The brat took advantage of Sakura's shocked state and took the cherry blossom jewelry back but kept Sakura's money.

"I wouldn't think of messing with me right now. My father is the 15th richest man in Japan and…" she smirked and raised a brow at her next words, "…if you don't watch out…you're gonna get it."

Sakura recovered from her state of surprise and glared at the evil girl.

"Is that a threat?"

All of a sudden, a draft of hot, sweltering desert heat surrounded the two. And cowboy showdown music started to play out of nowhere.

Smiling at her tactics, the gaki (brat) paused for a while before answering, "Only if you want it to be."

The music intensified as the two kept their eyes on each other and every so often to the earrings and pins. Only they were dimly aware that music was playing in the background.

So this went on for about twenty minutes until they both started breaking sweat, and annoyed that the music had stayed the same for a very, very long time.

Taking her gaze away from the little girl, Sakura yelled at the storekeeper.

"TURN THAT DAMN MUSIC OFF!"

The store clerk quickly switched it off as Sakura's sharply turned her face back to her adversary.

After a while, she only shrugged her shoulders and thought up a plan to make her dream jewelry her own, "Well that's too bad and I thought we could be frien—hey!" Sakura pointed to something in front of her, "Isn't that the creator of Inuyasha, right there?"

As spoiled and smart the little twit was, she just didn't know _that _much about distractions.

With another 'yoink' Sakura grabbed the cherry blossom earrings and pins and ran to the cashier to buy her kleenex, tooth floss, and, **now, **_her _jewelry.

When she turned to exit the shop, she heard the angry bawling of the seven year old girl which made everyone in the shop applaud Sakura for standing up to her, since as that girl had been a bitch with them from the very start.

Taking a sweeping bow, Sakura smiled and waved goodbye.

No one messed with Kinomoto Sakura the day before her prom…_no one…_

* * *

**Part II: Preparations**

**_-Sakura-_**

* * *

It was kiosk in the Kinomoto household as Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Nakuru, Naoko, and Chiharu bombarded the halls and yelled in frustration on a late Saturday afternoon. 

Okay…maybe it was like hell.

Rika was nearly run over by Sakura as she hopped on one leg, trying to put her shoes on.

Naoko and Nakuru were both having a disagreement since they found that they were wearing the other's gown.

"I knew you were eyeing it the first day I picked out the color!"

Naoko, who was red from all the yelling, stomped her foot on Nakuru's, "Who ever said purple was your color??? It makes you look like Barney!!!"

"oOOoOoOOo" Nakuru was slightly taken aback by the outburst, "You did **not** just say that! You just no--"

"Oh, yes I did!" Naoko bared her sharp pearly whites at Nakuru.

Tomoyo rushed to the rescue as she broke the fight and looked at Naoko with confusion.

"Isn't that **_my_** dress?"

Nakuru scoffed, "what?!?! That's mine!"

Tomoyo took a glance at Nakuru with raised eyebrows, "I made the dresses…_I _should know if it's mine or not."

Naoko, who was forgotten in all of this, shook the dress top that was loosely fitted to her chest and gave a look of understanding.

"So _that's_ why it didn't fit properly…Nakuru-chan…this is definitely Tomoyo-chan's dress," Naoko pinched the dress once more and let go, showing that it was very loose on her, "See? It has a lot of room to spare."

"Are you implying something, Yanagisiwa-san?" Nakuru asked dangerously, "Just what are you trying to say? I dare you."

Naoko took her glasses and wiped it on a cloth before fixing it to fit the bridge of her nose before speaking again, "Well…it doesn't take a genius to tell that your fla-t--"

Tomoyo laughed loudly and took Naoko by the arm to save her from Nakuru's grasp.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh silly me!" the purple haired girl said, " We're wasting valuable time just talking here…teehee…um—gotta go change!"

Giving up the house to the raging teens for _that_ particular afternoon was not an easy thing, especially for males of the house.

"-**knock knock-** Come on! You've been in there for three hours! At least give a man some place for comfort!!!"

Touya was found outside leaning against the wall near the bathroom and ready to explode.

His patience had been waning for quite a while…maybe an hour and a half, but no one seemed to care for the bladder-filled male who was practically on the floor, wetting himself.

Weakly, he knocked on the door once again with all the strength he could muster, but no one answered his plea.

He croakily called, "Onegai…girls?"

With a sigh of relief, the door opened to reveal a scary sight that made Touya freeze in fear. There, stood Chiharu with half shaved legs and a razor in her hand.

"CAN'T YOU SEE, WE NEED IT MORE THAN YOU!!!"

With that, she closed the door.

Touya groaned in misery as he lay on his stomach and forced himself to breathe deeply.

A few seconds later, Fujitaka almost ran past Touya, but tripped on his foot on the way to his study.

The red-faced son who was chaperoning one of Sakura's friends (Nakuru) was lying flat on his face taking in heap amounts of oxygen from the floor.

"Touya-kun…daijoubu dayo(are you alright?)"

Slowly, but painfully, Touya turned his face towards his father's and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Otou-san…why are the girls here…couldn't Tomoyo-san take them to their mansion or something?"

Pushing his glasses back in place, Fujitaka put a hand on his forehead, "I regret it more than you do. The squealing, the fights, the agony of not being able to use your own bathroom without being walked in on, I didn't know they could be _this_ vicious--"

Fujitaka tilted his head in wonderment as he just realized that he was talking to his son on the floor.

"What are you doing down here?"

Touya fought the urge to raise his voice, but couldn't help to slip a sarcastic reply.

"Oh…nothing…I just thought the carpet was beautiful and just _had_ to take a sniff of our pristine, dirt infested rugs…"

Touya's father waved his hand nonchalantly and got up from the floor.

"Oh! I see…why don't you go to Kero's litter box, I'm sure there's lots of _interesting_ smells in there. Just make sure you wash yourself after. Kero had some bad tuna today. And believe me…whoo weee…blek!"

Touya rolled his eyes as his otou-san walked off and left him to suffer for more hours to come.

Meanwhile…

The dress was perfect…Tomoyo had really outdone herself this time.

Sakura stood in front of a human sized mirror and smiled.

The dress was a pale pink with a simple 'V' neckline, the ruffled sleeves that hung to her shoulders bared her skin, which made her blush madly. Cherry blossoms were lined from the left of her waist to the bottom right of her ankle length gown where it cut off half-way and revived with white silky fabric that overlapped itself.

On her neck, hung a simple silver chain that held a crystal–trapped cherry blossom in a pendent, her earrings that she had earned yesterday afternoon dangled and clinked daintily, but the pins that came with the earrings had no place since, as of yet, she didn't have a hair-style for herself.

For some time now, Sakura had grown her hair to the length to where her mother had it when she was 16.

Eying her curling iron and glitter hair spray, Sakura pulled on the strands on her perfectly straight hair and suddenly knew what she was going to do.

She plugged in the curler and waited patiently as she packed her handbag with her most needed essentials to survive the night.

-**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-**

"Now you've done it!"

Sakura jumped as she heard the commotion coming from her bathroom on the other side of the hall, and heard what she knew was Tomoyo's frantic voice.

Running to the scene, she flung the door open to be greeted by white powder.

"I told you, you filled it too much, Nakuru-chan. But 'no' and look at you now, you've got yourself blown up."

Sakura coughed heavily as she fanned the irritating substance away from her face and off her dress to make her way to the others.

"What in Kami-sama's name are you guys—doing?"

She stopped midway and started laughing at the sight in front of her.

Apparently, Nakuru, being the experimental one, tried to load more powder into the make up compact and stuffed way too much into it that it dropped and turned the switch on the blow dryer and caused her to take a whole jarful of powder to the face and bump into the shower door, making that big 'boom'.

"You—**gasp-** look like a-**gasp-** circus clown!" Sakura held on to the bath railing and pulled herself up to open the medicine cabinet.

Tomoyo and Nakuru open their mouth and watched as Sakura laugh like a maniac and scramble to find something.

"Is she on medication?"

Tomoyo shook her head slowly, "Not that I know of…"

When Sakura pulled away, her two other friends looked at each other with 'She's crazy' looks and glanced at Sakura and took a double take as a flash of light filled their vision.

Sakura was taking pictures of them!

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"Nani (what)? I think you guys are KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII like that!"

Tomoyo twitched her eye and screamed but to be interrupted by another flash of the camera.

"Now you know how I feel! KAWAIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Tomoyo grabbed a towel to wipe her face and threw it after a while.

"That's it! I had enough! I'm taking you DOWN! _No one but me can say that word!!!!_"

Sakura gulped and backed away, knowing that she was done for…

A few hours of ranting and raving about hair and makeup, the girls were lined up with Fujitaka and Touya manning the cameras to take the photos of all of them.

With a little pushing and shoving they managed to finish a whole roll of film.

"My, my, my, my, my…kaijuu(monster) you look less…scary…"

"SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU!"

Sakura stomped on Touya's foot and he yelled in agony as he realized that she hit him with her heels.

She whimpered as, for the past couple of hours, she remembered what Tomoyo did to her after the powder incident.

To save herself from complete torture, Sakura exchanged her pride and dignity to suggest that Tomoyo do her hair and makeup, which really changed Tomoyo's attitude.

The make up was light and surprisingly simple. Rosy pink cheeks, brown eyeliner, a swish of pink eye shadow mixed with white, and a dash of mascara.

Her hair was now up in two buns clothed in pale pink material as two thick auburn curls flowed out of each one.

"OH, Sakura-chan…you look like Elizabeth Taylor on a winter's morning on one of those 'White Diamond' commercials…"

(**A/N:** You know those perfume commercials that were on television a few years back with a black haired woman dressed in white, fluffy coats, hats and boots? Well here's my rendition of my own little joke.)

Chiharu, who overheard what Tomoyo said, put a hand to her cheeks said, "White and fluffy?"

"NO! Prim and proper!"

Chiharu was about to retaliate but a 'beeping' noise caught her attention.

Rika pushed Nakuru out of her way to greet the incoming white limo that pulled up to the front of the house.

"Yoshiyuki! (a/n: Terada-sensei's real first name from the series) You're finally here! Prom starts in two hours and if we don't get moving, traffic is going to get heavy!"

Terada-sensei chuckled deeply and assured her, "Don't worry so much, Rika-chan. Remember Takashi-kun is taking the boys to the ship and Meiling-san is going with Kazuo-kun.

"NANI!?!?!"

All the males shut their ears and backed away from Yoshiyuki as the girls rushed over to hear more of their classmate's downfall.

"I knew he couldn't resist!" Chiharu squealed.

Tomoyo gaped and whispered softly, "I knew Meiling-chan had a date from our school, but---but Kazuo-kun??? Ohhhhh…he's done for…"

While Nakuru, Rika, and Naoko grabbed their sensei's dress shirt with stars in their eyes and jumped around.

And Sakura, who was left on the side, shook her head in grieving for the poor victim they knew as Eriol's good friend.

A good naturedly smile reached Terada-sensei's lips as he clapped his hands, "Alright, we've got a prom to get ourselves to."

Touya raised his hand, "Can Nakuru and I hitch a ride?"

"The more the merrier, let's get the show on the road!"

With that, Terada-sensei turned back to let the girls in.

"Silly Touya-kun," Nakuru grabbed onto his sleeve, clingingly, "Our limo is coming, right?"

When Touya didn't say anything Nakuru glared at him, "Don't tell me, you didn't!"

"I won't then," Touya walked away to enter the limo with Nakuru following sulkily.

* * *

**Eriol, Syaoran, Kazuo, Hoshi, Meiling, and Takashi**

* * *

Eriol, Syaoran, Takashi, Hoshi, and Kazuo had been waiting for the 'princess' to come down for an hour now, but she hadn't shown her face around since 12 in the afternoon. 

"MEILING!!! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Syaoran yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Meiling yelled back, "IS ERIOL-KUN WITH YOU???"

"I'm here!" Eriol replied.

"Great cause then I know that Tomo--"

Finally, after 4, Meiling decided to come out and appeared the same as she usually looked, with the exception of the dress and hair, she looked…ordinary…which was shocking.

Meiling came down to the bottom of the stairs to be greeted by an unknown girl who was clinging to Eriol's arm.

"You don't look like Tomoyo…"

Hoshi's golden eyes flashed dangerously at Meiling and smiled bitterly.

"That's because she isn't Tomoyo. Meiling meet Hoshi, my date."

Eriol's hard voice brought Meiling to tear her gaze away from the unfamiliar female.

"Oh…"

Syaoran, who obviously hadn't gotten over the fact that he spent most of his time hurrying his dearly beloved cousin when she looked completely indifferent.

"You mean to tell me that you spent almost four hours, just to come out looking…normal for once?" Syaoran said with eyes of disbelief.

Meiling gracefully made her way to the door and motioned them to follow her.

Eriol gestured with his hand out as if he was expecting an answer, "Aren't you going to reply?"

Silently, under her breath she muttered, "Boys are so naïve."

"What was that?" Takashi said cupping his ear with his hand to hear better.

"I said, 'you can't rush beauty, it takes time and effort.'" Meling rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious answer in the entire universe.

Syaoran muttered a bit loudly for almost everyone to hear, "Too bad we didn't have the time…"

Eriol continued, "…and her effort…"

"…or the beauty…" Takashi added with a smirk.

Meiling shrieked and stomped her foot in rage as she left the doors of the mansion.

Kazuo was the only guy who actually followed the crimson-eyed beauty out the door as Eriol, Hoshi, Takashi and Syaoran chuckled and exited as well.

* * *

**Inside the Car**

* * *

Takashi's forehead was beading with sweat as he drove the car. 

"Ano ne (ummm) Yamazaki-kun…daijoubu? (are you alright?)"

Eriol was in front with him, while the other three were sitting in the back.

"Hai…-**gulp-**"

Takashi's hands were shaking and sweating as he looked at his rear view mirror and suddenly fantasized …his amber-eyed goddess…

He took his hands off the steering wheel to rub his eyes, but soon realized that it was a mistake.

"YAMAZAKI-KUN!!! WATCH OUT!!!"

Eriol grabbed the steering wheel just in time before they hit the lamppost on the side of the road.

Takashi regained control as he looked back at the rear-view mirror to see a very surprised Syaoran who had careened into a disheveled Hoshi.

Kazuo held on to Meiling as she clung onto him and shouted, "Don' t you know to never look take your hands off the wheel while driving?!?!? You could've killed us all! Who taught you how to drive, you idiot!"

Takashi stayed silent for a few minutes to get back on the right street and answered calmly, "Your mama-sama…"

"What did you just say?!?! You just did not insult my okaa-san (mother)!!!" Kazuo growled as Meiling pulled him back.

At the stoplight, Takashi looked back and smacked the back of Kazuo's head, "Her driving school, baka! You know the one your okaa-san owns called, 'Learn to Drive from your Mama'?!?!? I took driving lessons there!"

Kazuo rubbed his head in pain, "Oh…heheh…that's right…"

* * *

**Part III: The Prom**

**_Syaoran_**

* * *

After his near death experience with Takashi's driving, Syaoran was grateful that he was finally out of the stuffy vehicle. 

"Where are they?" Eriol looked at his watch.

Takashi gave an inquiring eye, "Why do you care? Your date is right next to you."

The navy blue haired teen opened his mouth distastefully, "You don't have to remind me since I already know that."

"Then be on your way, kind sir." Takashi gestured sarcastically to the stairway to the ship, but Eriol didn't budge.

The parking lot was half-full as a white limo pulled up front. According to Eriol, the girls were supposed to arrive in one.

The guys lined up by the entrance to greet them and straightened out their black tuxedos and ties.

Syaoran's heart started to pound against his chest, as he knew that he would finally meet the person he had been talking to for the past two weeks, the mysterious girl he can't take his mind off, the girl that made his conscious drift off in class for some strange reason…(a/n: Of course we know why! )

The limo door opened to reveal…

* * *

"—a fat toad in a pink dress!" Sakura burst into tears, "That's what I look like!" 

Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly, "Iie (no) you're not a fat toad."

Sakura stared out the window and became worried by the minute when they passed multiple exits that lead to the ship.

"Why did we miss that last exit? That was the most direct path to the prom! Or was it? We're lost! Aren't we?" Sakura started to panic as she pressed her nose on the window.

Tomoyo held on to her hand and whispered laughingly, "Sakura-chan, we're almost there. We're not lost, so no worries. And besides, prom hasn't even started yet."

Sakura shook with the jitters and pointed a shaking finger at Terada-sensei, "How do we know that he's really Terada-sensei…he could be an imposter to take us away from the happiest night of our lives…to _kill_ us, to _smother _us with…SLIM FAST!!! IT'S BECAUSE I'M FAT!!! ISN'T IT?!?!?!"

Touya smirked and leaned on the side of his seat to whisper to Sakura, "Go on, I love to hear you humiliate yourself…it's so…fascinating and tru--"

Tomoyo smacked Touya on the head, "Kurusai! (Shut Up!)"

"You're not fat and Terada-sensei is taking a short-cut to the prom location. It's going to be alright." Rika said comfortingly.

"…okay…I'm calm now, I'm free of all worries…" Sakura took a deep breath and smoothened out her dress.

Nakuru leaned in near Touya's ear and whispered audibly, "And to think she was paranoid…", making Touya chuckle with glee.

"Now I know why those two are alike…" Sakura said grudgingly.

Tomoyo patted her hand and smiled mischievously, "Don't worry, you look good enough that even Li-kun will be eating off of your hand."

Touya's laughter was caught short, "That gaki is not going anywhere near my imouto-san…"

Fake tears were brimming to Sakura's eyes, "Awww…Touya…-**sniff-**…I never heard you say those words to me without saying--"

"…not anywhere near _my_ kaijuu."

Sakura eyes beaded at the word, 'monster' and glared grimly.

Tomoyo had a knowing smile that was directed to her other cousin, "If I didn't know any better Touya…I'd say you only agreed to take Nakuru out to prom was to only spy on Sakura! AHA!"

"Oh! La di daaaa! So you've caught me." Touya rolled his eyes, making Nakuru shut her mouth.

Breaking the silence, Chiharu pointed out the window and squealed, "We're here! We're here!"

Their door opened to reveal…

* * *

"ARGH! That girl was huge! I mean monster huge!" Meiling guffawed as the white limo that they were in front of emptied out their passengers, "I guess that wasn't Sakura-chan, eh Syaoran?" 

Meiling had spotted the hopeful look that Syaoran possessed a few minutes before the cream white limo pulled up to reveal a very tall and squat chaperon who was supervising the prom.

As Syaoran saw the lady, he gulped and smiled nervously.

Kazuo looked over Syaoran's head, obviously not recognizing the woman that emerged from the limo that was currently in front of their spot.

"They wouldn't be here yet. I just heard they left for prom like 10 minutes ago."

The group stopped what they were doing and flicked gazes to Kazuo and said, "…and how do you know that?"

"Well, Tomoyo-chan text me on my cell just now."

Eriol's grip on the railing tightened as everyone else checked his or her cell.

Meiling held hers up for everyone to see, "Ara (oh!) She text me too!"

"…and me." Takashi said holding his up.

Syaoran doubtfully checked his phone and was surprised to find, "Wow, she even text me too."

Everyone else watched as Eriol anxiously checked his inbox and instead of being happy and excited, his frown only deepened, "She didn't even bother."

Meiling nodded knowingly, "I see she's got the right mind then."

Eriol growled threateningly as another white limo pulled up, "You know, you just _love _to push people's pain into their faces, don't you?"

"That's because you deserve it," a cold voice emerged from the limo.

All attention was diverted to the source of the voice and as soon as everyone glanced at whom it was…

Meiling gasped.

Takashi gaped.

Kazuo sighed, "wow…"

Hoshi dropped her purse.

Syaoran elbowed Eriol in the stomach, laughing, "You dropped your gorgeous, sexy girlfriend for ordinary and overly dramatic Hoshi? Tsk tsk young Eriol…You've got lots to learn."

Eriol whispered for Syaoran to shut up as he sorely stared at the beauty before him.

Her hair was down in loose-ended curls, her make-up emphasizing her natural beauty without overdoing it. A silver chain adorned her neck making her milky white skin shine like alabaster in the moonlight, and finally the one short-sleeved lavender dress which stressed the appearance of her curves.

Tomoyo thanked Terada-sensei for opening the door and made her way to Meiling and Kazuo without a second glance at Eriol.

He watched as she gave a kiss on the cheek to Kazuo and laughed at what Takashi said to her and seemed to not notice him.

Finally Syaoran brushed past him and greeted Tomoyo with warmth to get on Eriol's nerves.

He observed Tomoyo's reaction carefully as he finally tuned in to what they were saying.

"OhhHhHhH! So _you're _Sakura-chan's date. I'm impressed Meiling-chan, you've got a handsome guy of a cousin," This statement made Syaoran chuckle, "Are you sure you don't have another one of him running around?"

Everyone, except Eriol, laughed.

Meiling hugged Tomoyo and looked around, "Where's Sakura-chan? I've been meaning to have a little chat with her."

"What? She hasn't come out yet? My _kawaii_ creation has abandoned me?" Tomoyo rushed to the limo to pull out the rest of the gang.

Syaoran apprehensively fumbled with the corsage box as Tomoyo grabbed a girl out of the limo.

With a heavy sigh, Syaoran looked down in excitement and when he looked up he watched as three other girls followed along with a dark haired man who was dragged out by a ruby haired girl.

After that, no one trailed after them and the limo drove away and he looked on with confusion.

He ran his fingers through his hair and turned around to bump into someone.

"Oh Gomen Nasai (I'm very sorry)." A sweet voice greeted his ears and it suddenly perked into recognition.

Syaoran opened his eyes to meet innocent-looking emerald orbs blinking back at him as he automatically whispered her name, "…Sakura-chan?"

"Hoe? Do I know you?" Sakura inquired suspiciously.

But before he could answer, Tomoyo yelled, "Sakura-chan! Hayaku (hurry)!"

With an apologetic nod, she departed from him.

Syaoran went after her and tugged on her arm, smiling warmly.

Sakura hissed menacingly, "Nan desu ka, Tomoyo-chan? (What is it, Tomoyo?)"

"Uh…I'm not Tomoyo…"

Sakura stopped mid-step and swerved to her side to be greeted by sparkling amber eyes.

"Sumimasen, demo…ano ne…Onmae wa nan desu ka? (Excuse me, but…um…What is your name?)"

He smiled grew broad as he responded to her question, "I don't have to tell you. You know my name deep within your heart, just close your eyes and listen to my voice and you'll know."

Confused by the answer she received, Sakura followed his instructions and listened to him talk.

"Okay…this is a really cheesy thing to do, but here it goes. You know me as the person I speak to the most, the one who knows your afraid of ghost, up until this day we've waited two weeks, to meet and see if we give each other the creeps, but now that it's all said and done…finally we're here and I know you're the one. The lady I know who is accompanying me to this prom."

Sakura gasped as she placed the voice and the words he spoke from the heart into hers and opened her eyes just in time to see him walk away from her.

"Chotto matte yo, Syaoran-kun! (Wait a minute, Syaoran)"

He turned back to gave her a dazzling smile.

"So you finally figured it out?"

Her lips twitched until she couldn't help but smile, wiping away the image of the emerging fat, squat toad of a date that she so long thought he was. For a blind date, Syaoran was definitely _not _a disappointment.

Holding out his hand for her, she took it and was pulled into his embrace and as soon as she landed against his chest she felt as if she knew him all her life, like she was greeting a long lost old friend. And as they separated, the feeling remained to only spread to the tips of her very sore toes.

As he took out the plastic box, she took a sharp intake of breath at the beauty that had been revealed to her, he carefully opened the box for her to see the inscriptions and slipped it onto her left wrist.

After a few minutes reveling in it, she took the pin out of her purse and placed on his tux and commented that they both got the same colors and flowers.

Syaoran offered his right arm for her to take and smiled warmly, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sakura giggled only to be interrupted by a red flashing light, "TOMOYO!!!"

"Sakura-chan! Smile like a fool again! It's so KAWAIIIIIIIII DESU!!!!"

Sakura only sweat-dropped and sailed past the camera crazed friend.

* * *

-_Rock ya body mic check 1,2_

_Cuz it ain't a party _

_Til the crew run through-_

"Alright Rika! Shake that booty!"

_-Shake your body_

_Show me what you can do-_

A crowd formed around Rika and Naoko as they exotically danced against each other.__

-Like Ohh Ohh - 

Rika swayed her hips in a dip and winked at the crowd as Naoko did the same.

_-Rock your body, mic check 1, 2_

_DJ spin the needle, rock into the groove-_

No one could actually believe that two of the most 'goody' girls of Seijou High School were actually not showing any sign of embarrassment as they shamelessly danced the night away.

_- Bump it louder so the crowd wanna move_

_Like Ohhh, Ohhh -_

-**&**-

It was already three hours into prom as the students and classmates were dancing wildly, commenting about their dresses, or taking their prom pictures at the deserted room in the back of the ballroom.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran were fooling around, dancing silly and giggling like crazy.

"Ow, you stepped on my toe!" He grabbed his foot in pain.

Sakura gasped and apologized until she noticed a little smile splayed on his lips.

"You liar," she whispered somewhat seductively, making Syaoran's cheeks burn for an unknown reason.

She backed away, smiling, "Well if you're not going to admit it, I'll just find another person to talk to all night," but when she was not even a foot away from him, a boy accidentally pushed Sakura, only to have her fall into Syaoran's arms.

She slowly looked up to see concerned eyes burning into her emerald ones and blushed furiously in embarrassment.

Syaoran pulled Sakura back upright and immediately his concerned demeanor turned into a sneaky smirk as he stuck his tongue out at her teasingly.

"My, aren't we clumsy?"

Sakura slapped Syaoran on the arm playfully, "Shut up."

"Make me." He tilted his head slightly and chuckled.

She looked shyly at his lips for a millisecond and searched his eyes intently, "Maybe I will…"

"Meiling, look at them flirt! You're a total matchmaker." Nakuru squealed, shaking Touya's arm.

Touya glared at the idea of the Chinese gaki taking care of his sister for the night. He watched like a hawk for three hours and funnily enough, the gaki hadn't made a move on his kaijuu except flirt like a lovesick teenager.

"At least he's staying at arm's length with her…" He said grimly which made Nakuru looked at him with an opened mouth, "not that I care that is…" Touya coughed and looked away.

Meiling took one glance at Sakura's onii-chan and sniggered, "Kinomoto-san, you have such a sister-complex …"

But Touya chose to ignore her and stayed a stony silence.

* * *

Tomoyo sat bored, as she watched the couples dance and enjoy themselves. 

This event was really not for her, especially when she couldn't spend it with the one she loved.

Her sigh only became more frustrated as she remembered how tenderly Eriol held Hoshi. It made her so jealous, yet she didn't want to show her weakness.

She was even so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the figure who was hidden in the shadows, observing her every move and features, sadly from afar.

His gaze affectionately rested on her sitting form, his heart was heavy with so much pain in his heart for putting her through this pain.

it was Eriol who was watching her.

How he longed for her to be by his side and be the one to sway with him in a slow dance, not Hoshi…He wanted Tomoyo and as far as he knew, he probably wouldn't get another chance with her.

Sakura, who was still talking animatedly to Syaoran, suddenly noticed the sad frown that was displayed on her best friend's face. The laughter that was evident on her face was replaced with a look of shame.

She hadn't paid much attention to Tomoyo since they entered the ship three hours ago.

The lights glinted off the ceiling and landed on a glary object, making Sakura's eyes blind to the surprising light that emerged from the ceiling onto the ground.

Her gaze finally settled to the source of the glary glass and found that it had landed on Eriol's glasses and when she saw Eriol, she smirked evilly.

'So Eriol-kun…you've finally realized your mistake? Well too bad…maybe a little jealousy is what you need to encourage yourself to confront Tomoyo-chan…hmmm.'

She was vaguely aware that Syaoran noticed her evil smile or the glint that told him that a plan was formulating in her mind.

"I'll help you, Sakura-chan…"

She shook her head and looked up at him curiously, "Nani?"

"You want to get Eriol jealous, right?" Syaoran said gleefully.

Sakura eyes widened and she nodded wanting to hear his plan.

"I'll get Daidouji-chan and you'll know the rest…" Syaoran moved slowly towards to Tomoyo, "…when I come back…"

Syaoran smiled when he came up to Tomoyo, "Daidouji-chan, you're so lonely being all alone in this corner…you don't want to be one of those people called…what was it? 'Wallflowers'?"

Tomoyo giggled, "What's your point, Li-kun?"

"It's no use stalling… want to dance?"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up as she looked beyond to where Sakura stood and saw her raise her two thumbs.

Taking Syaoran's hand, Tomoyo got up and made her way with Syaoran to Sakura.

Sakura gave Tomoyo a high five and grabbed her hand and danced around her.

"Girl, you look too good to be sitting alone, not showing everyone what you're made of!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran and Tomoyo and provoked them to dance as she danced with Kazuo, while Syaoran put his hands on Tomoyo's waist from behind dancing closely (a/n: friendly close, not physically or sexually close…just to make that clear…)

Eriol, who left his spot to be with Hoshi, looked once more at the spot where he last saw Tomoyo, and found her gone.

His eyes searched almost frantically until they landed on Syaoran who was dancing dangerously close to a girl…a girl that wasn't Sakura that is…

He gaped for a few minutes before his anger surfaced as he realized it was Tomoyo who was dancing with his cousin until switched and was replaced by Sakura.

Her musical laughter filled the noisy room, as it was evident that she was having fun. His main jealousy was the fact that she was enjoying herself in another man's arms.

Tomoyo started dancing with Takashi, who was taken by surprised and dismissed it after a while as Chiharu hooted, cheering them on.

"Something wrong, Eriol-kun?" Hoshi asked stupidly as she watched Tomoyo move against Takashi.

Eriol kept his gaze on the two of them, his blood already boiling, "Iie (no)…" and with that he walked away from the confused Hoshi.

-**&-**

Tomoyo giggled as she squirmed against Takashi, putting her hands on her thighs, she slowly moved her way down and back up to be grabbed by the arm and stare into dark azure flames.

Eriol's anger was evident as his eyes burned with jealousy and greed. His possessiveness of Tomoyo overwhelmed his mind and took control of his body as he moved his hands to her waist and started to dance with her and where he swore that he would never let go of her again.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran moved in tune to the music that they were too busy concentrating on their moves to notice that a crowd was forming around them. 

Sakura moved her hand to Syaoran's messy chestnut brown hair and tilted her neck to expose her skin, where he cradled his chin.

He smelled her sweet scent of cherry blossoms and honey emerging from the crook of her neck and couldn't help but lightly outline her neck with his lips, making her shudder and turn around to place her hand on his chest with curiosity brewing in her mind.

"Syao—Syaoran-kun?"

He stared intently into her eyes and then her luscious pink lips that begged to be tasted by his.

He didn't know how it happened, all he knew was that after closing his eyes for a few precious moments he felt that his lips were a breath away from Sakura's.

Syaoran noticed that Sakura was waiting for the kiss to come…until--

"I wouldn't get too cozy there…gaki (brat)"

The voice brought warning bells to Syaoran's conscious as he recognized the intruder's voice to be the overprotective onii-chan that Sakura had always had talked about.

He eventually pulled away from Sakura and found himself in a glaring contest.

Sakura's eyes flew open as she felt the warmth of Syaoran's breath leave her face to be replaced with cold wind.

She blinked a couple of times to see her 'beloved' brother and date glaring like there was no tomorrow.

"Touya! How many times do I have to tell you to stop stalking me! I'm not a little girl anymore!" she stomped her foot on his dress shoes, which made him yelp in agony.

After his display of hopping around on one foot, Touya folded his arms in front of his chest and said in a stern voice, "What do you think you were doing? What if you get rabies?"

Syaoran growled dangerously, making Touya point at him, "See? The frothing mouth says it all. For all you know, he could've swallowed your tongue in that almost kissy moment. I'm saving you from a worser fate."

Suddenly Takashi popped up from behind Syaoran.

"Did you know that Touya's lack of understanding is caused by a tumor in the brain which reacts with the way he thinks?"

Unfortunately, Chiharu was one of the people in the crowd who were listening to his prediction and had a heavy handbag on her wrist and said, "Uso (lie)"

"Uso ja nai (It's not a lie)." But Chiharu had already dragged poor defenseless Yamazaki by the ear and led him away to a private place where no one could hear their argument.

Eriol, who was on the sidelines with Tomoyo in his arms, smirked evilly at Touya and said almost seriously, "So ne wa hontou no hanashi yo (That's a true story, you know)"

"Dame (stop)" Tomoyo whispered, hitting him on the side of the head.

"Nande? (Why?)" Eriol smirked.

Tomoyo glanced at the lone figure of Hoshi and frowned, "Just because you left the 'home wrecker' doesn't mean I forgive you. You know that this pain of your betrayal to me is not going to go away that easily, right?"

His head hung low as he listened to her speak, "Hai (yeah) demo (but)…you're not going to use that against me forever, are you?"

" Mou (geez) Eriol-kun…kesshite(never)…I'm not that kind of a person."

Eriol caressed her hand in his and said softly, "Toki doki watashi wa baka (sometimes I am an idiot) …for not treating you right…"

She smiled teasingly, "Hontou ni? (Really?)"

"Hey! You're supposed to say 'no, Eriol-kun…it's not you fault' and _then _you kiss me," Eriol pouted as she stuck her tongue out.

"Masaka (impossible)…you'd never hear _or_ see those actions from me in a million years. But I'll tell you what you'll be seeing. Actually…you'll be getting…if you don't disappoint me, that is…"

And with that, she gave him a sweet kiss.

* * *

The moment seemed to last like forever, dancing and conversing with friends. 

But time was slipping like sand in an hourglass and it was almost time to move on from the night and to go on to better things.

The group of 14 made their way to the other end of the ship to take a group prom picture.

It was remarkably dark as they made their way quietly to the photo room.

Rumors were going around the ship that said that if you listened quietly, a little girl's giggle could be heard in one of the rooms of the ship where she had drowned and died a horrible death.

Sakura, being the one who heard of all the myths, clung on to Syaoran like glue and whimpered as they were approaching the entryway to the room where the girl could be heard.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura shivered slightly. She mumbled incoherent words to herself, which sounded much like a prayer.

He patted her back comfortingly, yet his teeth were bared as she dug her pointed nail into his skin.

"It's alright…calm down…now breathe…" She breathed deeply as they passed the door and a cold breeze passed through her.

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, shaking him hysterically, "SYAORAN-KUN!!! SHE'S COME TO GET ME CUZ I'VE BEEN A BAD LITTLE GIRL!!! IT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T EAT MY BROCCOLLI WHEN I WAS FOUR, WASN'T IT?!?!?!"

Touya scratched his head knowingly, "Ah…so that's why my plate was always full…"

Syaoran's eyes softened and he stroked her hair lovingly, "It's nothing, but lonely spirits that can't find their way to heaven."

Sakura's eyes only widened, "THAT'S NOT HELPING ME!!!"

"ShhhHhHhhHh…I told you it's going to be okay."

For a moment her mind thought of panicking some more, but as she heard his soft-spoken words, she felt an unknown calm that cast away her fears to be filled with comfort and tenderness.

"Alright, I believe you."

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Tomoyo pointed her camera in the direction of the two couples, taping the sarcastically smiling duo.

They finally reached the room and sighed in relief, as the photographer was just finishing up a group of other people.

As they waited for the photographer to set up, Takashi took his time explaining how he came into this world…specially made…¬.¬…

"I'm special…"

Chiharu raised a brow inquiringly, "In what way, exactly?"

When he lifted his pointing finger and smiled goofily, she knew what was coming.

"I'm a limited edition prize found in a Cheerios box. My mother and father couldn't bear any children so they mailed ordered me from the cereal factory and three weeks later, I arrived by an express stork that left me naked with only a cloth on. Before the stork went, it rang the doorbell and whispered encouraging words to me. 'Sleep, #060186. Be a good boy for your new owners—I mean parents.' And then it flew away stamping me with an approval mark that said, U.S.D.A approved…meaning: United Storks Delivery Associations. Me mama and papa were so proud of me and gave me the birthday June 6, 1986."

Takashi wiped his eyes with his sleeves and said happily, "And that's how I came into this world!"

Meiling sniggered as she realized that the 'U.S.D.A approved' thing rung a bell, thinking of meat commercials that she once saw.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other and said to Takashi, "Poor Takashi-kun/Takashi! We never knew that test tube babies existed. You are living proof that there is hope for people who are barren."

Syaoran patted Takashi on the back and Sakura hugged him and cried on his shirt.

"USO!!! (LIE)" Chiharu held a large pan that was behind her back, waving it around making everyone around her back away.

Takashi held up his hands, "Uso janai, uso janai (it's not a lie, it's not a lie)."

"Then what are these!" She threw pictures on the table that were faced down.

He turned them up to reveal his mother in a hospital room with a baby in her arms and his father on the floor, fainted.

"Eh…" Takashi looked around to buy some time and thought of a good cover up, "My parents altered photos on the computer to make it look like I was their biological child."

Rika whispered to Naoko, "That could be possible, you know."

"Which would explain my needy behavior…" He folded his arms as if the case were closed.

"URGH!!!" Chiharu grabbed her hair in frustration, but was interrupted by the photographer.

"Um…the setting is ready, come now girls and guys, I'd like to be young when I leave this haunted ship."

Syaoran, Sakura, Takashi, a fuming Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Nakuru, Touya, Terada-sensei, Hoshi, Kazuo, Tomoyo, and Eriol settled into backdrop and took their places.

Syaoran and Sakura lined the front, Syaoran holding on to Sakura's waist.

Tomoyo and Eriol did the same and positioned themselves next to Sakura and Syaoran.

Takashi and the reluctant Chiharu followed and went to the second row, held each other's hands and turned their heads to the camera.

Hoshi who was lost in all this, already saw Eriol with Tomoyo and looked to the ground sadly until her hands were held in Kazuo's grasp, pulling her to be back-to-back with Chiharu. She looked up in time to see, Kazuo wink at her.

Meiling grabbed Nakuru and Touya next to her on the third row and embraced them close to her in a hug that made Touya squirm uneasily.

And the back row, Rika and Naoko standing on boosters and Terada-sensei in the middle, the girls leaned an elbow on Terada-sensei and smiled brightly.

"Okay, are we ready?" the photographer said behind the lens as they nodded, "Alright, on the count of three…1…2…--"

"WAIT!," Takashi help up a hand and took out his sunglasses, "I need these, so I can be like the Terminator and look buff and handsome."

Chiharu sighed and rolled her eyes as she took his sunglasses away, "No it makes you look blind! Photographer, let's get on with this."

"Okay…1…2…--"

Takashi held up his hand again, but Chiharu slapped it down and smiled quickly just in time to have her picture taken.

"That's a wrap, people!"

All of them moved away from their positions and scattered themselves to the snack table that was located within the photo room.

When Eriol departed from Tomoyo to get a cookie, Tomoyo waited for ten minutes but he didn't come back.

She poked her head through the crowd and frowned when her gaze stopped on Eriol who was flirtatiously talking to a group of girls in the middle of the crowded room.

Finding herself vengeful once again, she spotted one of the most attractive guys on campus, and greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Why, hello Takumi-kun. Oh! Are you taking pictures? Do you mind if I join you?" Takumi shook his head vigorously at his luck to be talking to Tomoyo. He pulled her to his group and posed with her in many pictures.

Sakura watched and gaped at her best friend's bold move and laughed as a furious Eriol made his way back to see his girlfriend flirt with the jocks. The one's he knew were Tomoyo's past crushes.

She took many poses with them that she almost forgot about Eriol.

One of the photos had her arms around Takumi's neck, another where she kissed his cheek and made him blush, and another one where she hugged all his friends (all guys) and smiled wondrously.

Syaoran whispered mockingly trying to get a rise out of Eriol, "I guess your girlfriend found love in another man's arms when she saw you with those sorry excuse for girls."

"You're pushing your luck, Xiao Lang." Eriol growled under his voice.

Syaoran rocked back and forth on his heels and chuckled, "Oh, am I? Instead of paying attention to your fan club, I would be putting attention on Tomoyo. She's a sensitive girl that doesn't deserve to be ignored and manipulated by the likes of you. You make her feel insecure about your loyalty to her when you got another date within three hours of when she said that she couldn't go. How would you feel if she did the same? Put yourself in her shoes and you'll see clearer."

He walked away to leave give Eriol space and thought.

He stared at Tomoyo and thought about the horrible things he did to her.

Get a date before consulting her, scaring off Kazuo so he wouldn't take Tomoyo out to prom, make her heart bleed to death for the past two weeks, and make her wait for him for a such a long to make her feel neglected.

He suddenly felt unworthy of her because she deserved to be happy as she made him happy, but how was he to make up for those past two weeks he hung around and deserted her for Hoshi at lunch times?

Eriol's eyes focused on the ceiling and sighed thoughtfully, "I wish I could make the pain go away."

"And why is that?" Tomoyo chilled voice made his soul freeze, but he refused to look into her eyes and see the hatred etched in them.

There was a long pause as Eriol tried to sort through the problems in his relationship.

"Gomen Nasai, Tomoyo-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you for the last two weeks, but you've got to understand

. I thought your mom knew about our relationship and would allow you to go to prom, but I guess I was wrong." Only then would he allow his gaze to center on Tomoyo's, "Am I a shame to be brought upon your mother's blessings? What is it about me that you're not satisfied with?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them.

"Eriol-kun …you're not the disappointment and neither am I. Don't you see how our relationship works? It's like a bridge in troubled water, it's stable but it might fall on you any second. Our love is only hanging on by a string and it's because we love each other so much…it only hurts us in the end. It's our jealously that pulls us apart."

Eriol furrowed his eyebrows, trying to comprehend her words, "What are you trying to say, Tomoyo-chan."

"What I'm saying is…maybe we're not meant for each other." Tomoyo looked away when he cursed silently.

"I know that it's for the best, just know that. Maybe we'll grow to be trusting in time," With that, she gave him one last peck on the cheek, but when she tried to pull away he held her firmly in his arms and moved her lips to his, giving a kiss filled with love and tenderness.

He pulled away only to say, "I won't give up on you, not that easily. I love you and if it means spending my whole life trying to prove that to you, I'll just take that chance."

Tomoyo's eyes slowly filled with tears as she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him once more.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

Syaoran, who was standing near the punch bowls, fell over Takashi who was cleaning up the mess on the beverage table and tripped him. 

The janitor's closet opened for Syaoran to fall in and Takashi, who realized who fell over him, ran after him too see if he was alright, but he stood frozen after he turned on the lights.

Instead of a shorthaired handsome amber eyed man. There sat in a heap, a chestnut haired girl in an elegant gown of green and amber eyes stood before him.

"I-It's you!" Takashi said, breathing heavily.

For some unknown reason, the janitor like to keep a collection of wigs, a wardrobe of fancy dresses and yes…you guessed it, it so happened that a chestnut haired wig appeared on Syaoran's head. Sadly to say…the janitor was a drag queen…

"Oh course it's me, you dumb---" Syaoran said, struggling to get up.

Takashi faintly whispered, "You came back…you're my amber eyed goddess…"

"What are you talking about, Takashi?" Syaoran replied as he put his hands on his hips.

Tears of joy spurted through Yamazaki's eyes as he neared the 'female' Syaoran, "You're here…"

Syaoran backed up into a mirror and stared at the stranger in front of him. He lifted his finger to his hair and the girl did the same. He smiled, and the girl smiled too… Then he realized that it **_was_** him, and not a girl in the reflection.

He put Takashi's strange behavior and the reflection together, only to find the horrible truth…HE WAS A FEMALE ONCE AGAIN!!!!

"ARGH!!!!" Syaoran ran off, not bothering to take off the wig and dress.

Yamazaki floated out of the closet and followed Syaoran, loyally, with his hands on his heart, "Come back, Sugar Plum."

Sakura looked up to see a chestnut haired girl speed past her and Takashi holding his heart, fondly.

Syaoran threw countless chairs to the strangely floating boy who sailed past them as if he were a ghost.

Passing through a couple of tables, Chiharu recognized the girl who had _her_ Yamazaki in a trancelike state and gripped her plastic cup in her fist.

"Chi-chan?" Nakuru squeaked, seeing the cup suffer in Chiharu's deathly grip.

"WHAT!?!?"

Nakuru put her hands up in surrender as she stuttered, "N-nothing!"

But Chiharu didn't hear Nakuru's response as she thought, '_That amber eyed girl did **not** just come to **my** prom….to steal my squinty-eyed, bubble butt, liar of a boyfriend…he's mine!!!'_

She snapped out of her reverie and started to feel threatened for _that _woman had far better legs than she did, though she recalled, that the girl was wearing pants under her dress.

'_Wait! Why is that **woman** wearing pants???'_

But a new and horrifying thought crossed her mind_, ' What if Yamazaki-kun is going to ditch me to go off with that bimbo of a woman!!! –gasp- Oh no! I can imagine it now!_' Chiharu gasped in revulsion as she pictured it in her mind. '_He's gonna have a picnic under the stars and lay in the grass with her!!!! TT.TT_ –sob- _GRASPING HER AND TOUCHING HER LEGS!!! OOOOOoOooh NO! MY PRECIOUS BUBBLE-BUTT!!! I CANNOT LOSE HIM! I WILL NOT LOSE HIM!!!_'

She paced for a few seconds, until an answer reached her troubled mind, "AHA! –whisper- Seducing the mindless…I've read it in a book one time…what did they say?"

Chiharu squinted her eyes as a memory emerged, "Step one…sashay over to him like you're somebody…"

She looked around to see where Yamazaki was located but only to find him chasing the 'homewrecker', who was yelling her head off.

'_Kuso (damn) they didn't say anything about running after him. Okay, okay…skip to step two…'_

"Step Two…caress his cheek."

She opened her mouth in protest, '_How can I do that when he's still running?_'

"…Step 20…hold his hand…"

Chiharu rolled her eyes and dismissed the other steps "Forget this! I'll just run over to him and kiss him senseless…it seems to work that way in the end!"

So stormed off, leaving a memory behind."…Step 42…kiss him senseless…"

* * *

The D.J. announced on the speakers, "Aiite peepz, diz be the last slow dance 'o da year, ya hurd! Enjoy it as a gift from yo' boi, DJ Re-fLeCkz, fo' da class of '04." 

_-It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never-_  
The slow dance had just begun as couples united on the dance floor and shared the last dance of the school year.

Sakura looked up slowly to find Syaoran but he was nowhere to be found.

_-The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real-_

She surveyed the premises to spot Takashi chasing a girl she knew who wasn't Chiharu, but looked _oddly _familiar, Tomoyo and Eriol were hugging and swaying to the music, and Nakuru who was dragging her Touya to share the last dance.

_-If all things in time, time will reveal-_

Her gazed wavered, remembering that the end of her four years in high school were almost up and she had no one to share her last dance with. Syaoran was gone and it seemed like everyone had his or her somebody while she seemed to always be left out on."

_-One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you-  
_

Suddenly, she was grabbed into a surprising warm embrace that only she knew who it was by the beating of her heart as it did somersaults.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Syaoran frantically threw off his wig and shoved the dress off of his body. 

He couldn't take the crazy things that Takashi was saying to him.

Words like, "Oh baby, you know you turn me on…-**seductive growl-"**

Or the, "Just shoot me baby, cuz you know you looking foine."

And especially when Takashi fluttered his eyes innocently and said, "Ouch! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Syaoran sweated just thinking about the countless minutes he wasted running from Takashi.

He looked behind him to see a disappointed Takashi sobbing by the abandoned wig and dress.

"WHY?!??!!?" Mock tears fell down to the ground as he grabbed to wig and started to sob into it, "WHY?!?!?!?"

Syaoran beadily stared at Takashi's shaking form and sweatdropped.

Takashi pointed dramatically at Syaoran, "And you! Mhff--"

_-Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me-_

Chiharu silenced his ranting and gave him a lingering kiss, passionate enough to make a ranting man go breathless.

Syaoran took this chance to get away.

He found Sakura holding her arms, as if she were cold.

_-And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me-_

She looked so vulnerable, so weak, and yet alone without anyone to protect her from the happy dancing couples.

Silently, he came from behind her and embraced her.

She turned around slowly.

_-If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one-_

When she did, the sadness lurked away, revealing eyes that lit up to reflect emerald gems.

Her smile only made her more beautiful, making Syaoran go speechless.

_-So incredible, the way things work themselves out  
all emotional once you know what it's all about-_

When he regained his ability to speak, he held out his right hand and bowed like a gentleman.

"May I have the last dance?"

A slight blush crept to Sakura's face and a smile threatened to come but she held back, "No…"

_-And undesirable for us to be apart  
I never would have made it very far-_

He dropped his hand to the side, his eyes showed confusion to her answer until he heard the next words that she spoke.

"…HAHAHAHAHHAAH!!! Of course silly! I've been waiting for you to ask!" Her arms flung around his neck in a heart felt hug.

Chiharu and Takashi were near by, dancing silently as he had a look of longing in his eyes for, at that time, when he looked at Syaoran, he knew that underneath all that manly clothes, looks, and tux, was all woman.

Chiharu had a look of content on her face and saw the look of longing that was shot at her (she thought he gave **her** that 'look') and cradled her head on his chest, smiling good-naturedly for the first time this evening.

_-Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart-_

Everyone was happy as the prom came to an end as the music faded into the night.

* * *

**Part IV: ****In the End of The Night**

**_Tomoyo & Eriol_**

* * *

It was thirty-to-midnight when Terada-sensei dropped Tomoyo and Eriol at the Daidouji Mansion. They laughed crazily at how these past two weeks of bickering, made their relationship grow stronger than it would've been. 

_-One, you're like a dream come true-_

_  
_A thought crossed Tomoyo's mind, "Oh hey…what happened to Hoshi?"

"You don't want to know…" Eriol smirked, knowingly.

She giggled and looked into his eyes and they made their way to the mansion doorsteps, "Oh yes I do."

_-Two, just wanna be with you-_

"If you must…" Eriol sighed and chuckled, "Kazuo-kun and Hoshi-chan really hit it off at prom. So he took her home."

Tomoyo gave an inquiring brow, "And how do we know that they hit it off?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said nonchalantly, "Simple…I caught them making out in the van."

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "Wow…I never knew he had it in him."

_-Three, girl it's plain to see-_

Eriol shivered at the thought, "Me neither."

"What happened with Meiling, then?" Tomoyo said worriedly.

Eriol rolled his eyes and suppressed a laugh, "Well she was pleasantly surprised since he was the first to ditch her. Actually she was relieved…that he did what he did since she was tired with all the dating around and her not finding Mr. Right. Let's just say that, she'll live."

They reached the door and let go of their linked hands.

_-That you're the only one for me-_

"Well. Tomoyo-chan, it has been a great evening with you."

_-And four, repeat steps one through three-_

Tomoyo smiled and dragged her finger from his chest, down to his stomach, "How are you going home, then?"

"I'll manage."

She mock pouted and said slyly, "And here I thought you'd sneak through my window from that tree and stay up all night with me."

He pinned her against the mansion doors and watch her eyes twinkle like the stars, "You tempt me, but I have to resist."

She whispered as his face closed up on her, "Oh well, just a thought…" and he took her lips with his.

Out of the blue, the door opened, making the two fall through the doors to see Sonomi staring beadily at them.

_-Five, make you fall in love with me-_

Eriol picked himself up, helped Tomoyo on her feet, brushed himself off and swept into a formal bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a wonderful lady like yourself, Daidouji-san," He gave Tomoyo a quick wink as he saw the horror that was evident in her eyes and gave a look of disbelief, "And this might be your sister, right Tomoyo-chan?"

Sonomi blushed when he took her hand and kissed her knuckles and suddenly took a liking to this blue haired boy.

-_If ever I believe my work is done..-_

"Onmae wa desu ka? (What is your name?)"

Eriol smiled charmingly and replied politely, "Watashi wa Hiiragizawa Eriol desu."

"And who are you to my daughter?"

He smirked in Tomoyo's direction before answering, "Hopefully her lifetime partner in life."

Sonomi shrugged as if it were nothing and motioned him to go to the dining room for some midnight snacks.

When Eriol was out of earshot, Sonomi whispered to Tomoyo, "He's a great catch…keep him."

_-then I started back at one-_

Tomoyo's face was dumbfounded as she vaguely made her way to the dining room, her cheeks burning like flames.

Tonight was definitely one night she wouldn't forget for a long time.

* * *

**Syaoran and Sakura**

* * *

"Syaoran-kun, your garden is so beautiful." Sakura danced along the pathway, which was covered with cherry blossoms from the Sakura trees that were in full bloom. 

_-Say farewell to the dark of night  
__I see the coming of the sun-_

He walked along the path with her, his eyes only trained on her.

Throughout the night, he had watched as every kind of emotion, twinkle, and smile passed her face. He felt by watching her, that he knew her in every single way, yet he was surprised at times where he least expected.

He would think he had her figured out and in spite of it all she somehow proved him wrong. She was a special person, beautiful inside and out.

He knew every sparkle in her eyes, the curves on her face, the warmth that her hug brought within his lonely heart, and the feeling of great emotion that he never felt before.

_-I feel like a little child_

_Whose life has just begun-_

Sakura bent down to smell one of many flowers in the garden and sighed blissfully as of the scent made her in peace with the world.

_-You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time-_

And as she did that, she was not aware that with every second and every emotion that flew into the open, Syaoran was falling deeper into a love he never knew existed, making him change for the better.

_-__One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you-_

To the eyes of those who knew him, they noticed that he became more affectionate and less cold to the people around him ever since he started sharing his feelings and interests with Sakura to confide in phone calls and know that she would be there.

_-Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me-  
_

The moon reflected on the garden, making Sakura glow innocently to the light.

He made his way slowly to Sakura and bent down next to her.

A rustle in the grass made her pause from touching the soft petals of each flower.

Gently, Syaoran tilted Sakura's chin to his face level and whispered to her softly as if it were a secret only she can know.

_-And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me-_

"Sakura, you have changed my mind that love can stay alive in a person's heart even when they thought that it couldn't found in this world. Thank you for all showing me how to live again. Thank you for teaching me how to worry, enjoy life, giving me a chance to grow on you. But most of all, I thank you for showing the love of friendship you have bestowed upon me."

_-If ever I believe my work is done-_

Sakura's eyes sparkled with flattery and tears as he slowly closed in for a kiss, skimming her lips softly, he plundered her pink lips with his soft lips.

They pulled away and stared at each other's eyes, searching for some kind of protest, but found none and once again kissed under the stars and the moonlight.

-_Then I'll start back at one__ ...-_

* * *

_Prom Gown- $425_

_Tuxedo- $350_

_Prom Tickets- $127_

_Corsage- $78_

_Professional Prom pictures-$45_

_Cell Phone Bill w/ Mobile-to-Mobile calling- $32_

_A pack of 8 rolls of film: $18_

_A pack of gum- $1_

_Falling in Love and also through Doors- **Priceless **_

* * *

**A/N: **Was this worth the wait?! I mean, 30 friggin' pages!!! That says some thing right??? Tell me how ya feel about the ending and then I'll post the epilogue… coming in prolly…iono…soon. REVIEW if ya care about this fic!!! 

-Baiz,

maixwolfblossom

V Clickie the purple button V (make sure it says 'Submit Review') tehee

* * *


	6. Never Forgotten: Reunion

**One Night, Never Forgotten**

_Based on a true story_

_Dedicated to luna86_

**By: maixwolfblossom**

**--Epilogue—**

**--Never Forgotten: Reunion/Epilogue—**

**Disclaimer: **

**Song: **_Everything-_M2M

**CCS: **Mine…I mean…CLAMP's****

**Plot: **Mine****

**Now on with the Dramatically end and happy beginnings…**

After prom, things were still back to normal like prom never happened. (Meaning S&S have a platonic relationship)

But soon enough summer turned into autumn and the nights where Sakura and Syaoran would hang out and stare at the stars were suddenly faded as were the phone calls.

* * *

More than a week had passed and still Sakura hadn't heard from Syaoran and vice versa.__

On the seventh day, Sakura called his phone to tell him that she had changed her number.

And after multiple calls, she couldn't get through to his line.

Later that evening she found out why.

According to Meiling, Syaoran had left for Hong University a day before she had tried to contact him.

Something broke within her heart. First it was betrayal, then hurt, and lastly…denial.

She wishfully thought that he would contact her as soon as he landed in China, but after waiting, she was sure that there was no chance of seeing those amber eyes again.

_-It's been 9 days 8 hours 40 minutes 10 seconds since you called-_

On the ninth day, she stopped eating completely out of loneliness, her heart aching sorely as if she lost her best friend.

She didn't recognize the emotion that held her in so much pain since her mother's death.

But soon knew what that feeling was. It was the sense of heartbreak.

Looking to her bedside table, she spotted the group photo that was taken the night she met Syaoran.

_-And I'm so crazy I'm just about taking the picture off the wall-_

Her blood ran cold just looking at her happy face and being held by the man who didn't even care about her. Suddenly she snapped and grabbed the frame and threw it to the floor, crushingly. __

Her eyes were red rimmed, held so much hurt and anger at the memories that she had of _him._

The way he held her hand so tenderly in the last slow dance of the year, the way they danced cheek-to-cheek, and the warmth he emitted on her body.

She sighed almost longingly to feel those things again.

_-It's been 3 months and 100 days since you held my hand_

And her biggest regret was letting him get away.__

_-And I, I miss you in 1000 ways _

_Will I ever see you again?-_

But then again, maybe those memories weren't special to him as they were to her.

Maybe he was just being nice as Meiling sought for him to do.__

_-How did it change so fast-_

Sakura looked from the corsage on her desk to the broken frame on the floor. Her heart broke with every doubt that she wasn't important to him.

_-I won't give you to the past-_

Silently, her tears flowed freely. A green glimmer caught her attention and she soon realized that it was the corsage that Syaoran had given to her almost three months ago. A bitter smile adorned her lips as she struggled with her feelings. With a shuddering breath, she threw the corsage out her window making it fall into the bushes to be forgotten, as was the friendship she had with her so called, 'good friend.'

With one last look at the shattered frame, she walked out of her room, leaving behind the memories that bound her to her past.

_-I really thought It'd last-_

* * *

**Syaoran's Place**

"Syaoran, why did you make me lie to Sakura-chan?" Meiling sat on her cousin's bed, fingering the cell phone that lay motionless. Her sad eyes traveled to the suitcase that was already half full and then to the grim face of her cousin.

He flinched at the name that his cousin spoke, making the memories he wanted to leave behind in Japan replay in his mind.

"Meiling, I—you know I don't do good with goodbyes," Syaoran's eyes diverted from the questioning eyes of his cousin, "It's not like she ever had a place in her heart for me anyways."

_-All that we had was so unbelievable now that it's gone it's just inconceivable_

His gaze blurred slightly, thinking of all the things he left undone, the people he had to leave behind, the ache in his heart left unsettled.

"Hopefully five years from now…she'll forget me…and I'll move on." He saw the flash of sympathy in the depths of Meiling's eyes, "It's not like I'm going to see her again." he whispered to himself as he turned away, "_I'll learn to live without her…"_

It was quiet for a few minutes with the exceptions of Syaoran throwing his clothes into one of many boxes when Meiling spoke again.

"Do you love her?" Syaoran didn't answer.

_-Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful-_

Fire roared as the crimson-eyed-girl stared hard at Syaoran, "Look at me, dammit! Do you love her or not?!?"

A sharp intake of breath was released from the amber-eyed man, "I…I-I don't know."

Meiling looked down and smiled slightly, "Then stay."

Syaoran's face shone confusion, "I wish it could be that simple but even if I did…long distance relationships never work out. Besides, I have to go to Hong Kong for schooling…"

_-How could it be?_

_That you ruined my everything, everything, everything-_

"The only reason why I set you up with her was to experience friendship and maybe even more. If you can't figure out what you feel now, what makes you think that she'll wait for you? The time you come back…what if she marries and has children. People change, Syaoran, you know that. Not everyone can last without love, no one can put their love life on hold…not everyone is you…I'm sorry but it's true…"

He stood thinking as he always did, his face showed worry and then it changed, emotionless as it used to be before Sakura, "Then I can change back. Goodbye Meiling, this discussion is closed."

"You know," Meiling leaned against the doorframe and glared at her stubborn cousin, "I thought you changed for the better. I thought you'd never let a chance pass you by…but I guess I was wrong."

Meiling walked away to have Syaoran shut his door and lean against it for a while before packing once again.

Grabbing blindly, his grasped came in contact with glass…it was the prom picture of the group.

A fond smile splayed on his lips as he touched the photo, leaning it against his chest he gave it one last look and stored it away in a drawer.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I never planned on friendship, _nor love_…"__

_Everything, everything, everything-_

* * *

**_-5 years Later-_**

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

Walking along a hidden path, Sakura came across multiple couples standing by the lake, holding hands in an affectionate manner, and even a man on his knees, proposing to his girlfriend. Her eyes dimmed slightly, as she watched the young man jumped up and kissed his new fiancée on the lips. 

_-It seems like everywhere, everyone's in love_

_So where are you?-_

Her memories that she had blocked out for the past four years teemed over, struggling to be free from the barrier in her that was blocking her mind.

Flashes of an amber-eyed man in the moonlight, kissing her, making her world reel out of place. She felt the intensity, the shock, and the tenderness it held.

-_And I remember you couldn't get enough_

_You felt it too_

_Or didn't you?-_

Her conscious voice in her brain wouldn't let her escape the past and before long she found herself in five years of pain. Deprived of a love life, a promise that she would never be happy again for she feared the lost of another friend. And finally, her mind turned to the man she put her trust in, the one who threw it all away. She felt humiliated for bestowing kindness to him, when he didn't even contact her all these years.__

_-How did it change so fast? _

_I won't give you to the past-_

Shaking her head from all the silliness, she got up from the bench she had sat on.

The wind picked up speed and a chill skimmed through her arms, it felt almost bitter and menacing.

She felt blunt, wallowing in misery and confronting it now for putting it off for so long and now she had to face reality.

_-I really thought I'd last_

_All that we had was so unbelievable-_

Her eyes went cold since she lost the ability to cry every since that day, even when she couldn't figure out how she felt all those years ago. She dealt with them today and yet, her judgment was late as always.

_-Now that it's gone, it's just inconceivable-_

She rubbed her hands over her bare arms, but suddenly a thick green jacket covered her shoulders.

"A pretty young woman like you shouldn't walk around on a cold day."

Sakura rolled her eyes thinking that it was one of those perverts who talk their way into her life, but she felt a familiar warmth. A strange feeling she knew, but couldn't place.

_-Still in my dreams_

_You are so damn beautiful-_

"It wasn't cold when I left my house, sir." She handed his jacket back, without looking at his face carefully but she knew he had chocolate brown hair.

He chuckled softly, making Sakura's ears perk in recognition, her heart beating out of control; but she dismissed it.

Her figure stood rigid as she tensed up, feeling that something was off balance, "I don't see what's so funny."

"You called me, sir. No one ever calls me that. Maybe 'hey', 'dude', or 'master' but never sir."

Sakura didn't answer, her form still rigid.

The man smile slightly faltered, "You act as if the world has turned against you."

She looked down and whispered, "I feel like it."

"Well don't call me 'sir'. Call me Li and if I like you a lot, then I'll let you call me Syaoran…"

Sakura's eyes widened, not believing what she just heard.

Slowly, she looked up and met his slightly amused amber eyes.

"Y-you!"

Syaoran's expression was clueless as he looked at her with awe, "Um yeah…me…and you are…"

Sakura backed away from him in fear and anger, but her mind was jumbled with shock to even process which emotion she should display so she did what she could; she ran leaving a gaping Syaoran.

_-How could it be?_

_That you ruined my everything, everything, everything_

_Everything, everything, everything-_

* * *

Sakura ran to her home and stopped short to the front of her lawn. She put a hand to over her rapidly beating heart. The image of amber haunted her memory, branding them to mind. 

Luckily he didn't recognize her, "What the hell is he back here for?!?!?"

She paced around her front lawn for a few minutes when she heard Kero (her cat) jump out of the bushes, scaring her to death.

"Kero-chan! What the--" she spotted a slightly stained yet delicate material hanging off the end of Kero's mouth. Removing it carefully, she examined it and found an inscription: _To: Kinomoto Sakura From: Li Syaoran 06/12/04._

Sakura put a hand to her mouth in shock, after all these years, the thing she brutally thought she destroyed had survived her ongoing tyranny.

Tears formed in her eyes, standing in front of her patio as she held the corsage tenderly to her cheek, remembering the day she received it.

**Flashback:**

_As he took out the plastic box, she took a sharp intake of breath at the beauty that had been revealed to her, he carefully opened the box for her to see the inscriptions and slipped it onto her left wrist._

_After a few minutes reveling in it, she took the pin out of her purse and placed on his tux and commented that they both got the same colors and flowers._

_Syaoran offered his right arm for her to take and smiled warmly, "Shall we?"_

_"We shall." Sakura giggled only to be interrupted by a red flashing light, "TOMOYO!!!"_

_"Sakura-chan! Smile like a fool again! It's so KAWAIIIIIIIII DESU!!!!"_

**End**

She sighed almost sadly and tucked the trinket in her pocket. Looking around, she noticed that the post master had come by. Slowly she flipped through the mail and cried in shock when she came across a letter from her old high school.

**MAIL:**

**_To: Kinomoto-san,_**

**_We are glad to inform you that Seijou High's Class of '04 is having their first reunion since graduation on September 19, 2009. Please R.S.V.P. as soon as possible! Don't miss the chance on catching up with classmates. _**

**_Lost weight since that year? Rub it in to that bully's ugly face!_**

**_Got married to your high school sweetheart? Show them your children's pictures!_**

**_Trying to find your long lost friend/sweetheart? Find them today!_**

**_Got implants or a nose job? Pretend that it's been developing for ages!_**

**_Show them how you have been these past 5 years._**

**_See you there,_**

**_Yamazaki Takashi_**

****_Reunion Coordinator****_

Sakura giggled slightly, none of those things applied to her. She knew where everyone was in life for she was a great friend to all.

Takashi and Chiharu were expecting their first child, even then she knew that Chiharu would marry him.

Meiling had actually settled down with **ONE** that's right you didn't read wrong! Meiling had settled and commited with **ONE** man, who she met in one of her job interviews as a secretary.

Kazuo had proposed to Hoshii last night and now…he's still waiting for an answer.

Nakuru and Touya…well let's just say their relationship was on and off.

Married and living in Europe, Rika and Tereda-sensei left Japan to pursue a writing career in the U.K.

Tomoyo was graduating from college with Eriol since she advanced a year above her class. Currently, Eriol was plucking up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage. Sakura reminisced yesterday where Eriol had gone ballistic trying to find the right engagement ring for Tomoyo.

And as for her…she became a well-known advice columnist in the paper, "Tomoeda Times".

Although she was left to herself most of her time, she decided to live at home with her father so she could take care of him in his frail age.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing that her father wanted to see her marry before he passed on, which was absurd since he was in perfect health.

Smiling, Sakura went inside her house, forgetting all about her encounter with the one person she forgot for five years…Li Syaoran.

* * *

**Reunion**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"OMG! You grew a mustache!?!?"

"Man…I never noticed how beautiful you really were…"

"Are those real? No! Not those! I meant the leather!"

Sakura passed a bunch of people who looked not the same as she remembered. In matter of fact, Sakura didn't recognized most of the people she had past.

She nudged Tomoyo in the ribs.

"Do you recognize anyone here? They don't seem to be from our school. Don't they look…a little older than us?" Sakura stood tip toed and looked out to the crowd.

Tomoyo squinted her eyes trying to read the banner and slapped Sakura on the shoulder, "That's because they are! They're the class of '95!"

Sakura rubbed her arm, "How am I supposed to know, Takashi said that it would be here in auditorium 9."

She watched as Tomoyo took out her cell phone and dial Chiharu's number.

"Chi, where's the reunion held?" Tomoyo laughed when she heard Chiharu hit Takashi with a pan, "Oh! #6? He read the label wrong? Okay…I understand…what was that? Another school's reunion is being held there too?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "I see…okay. We'll be there in a moment."

She snapped her phone close and turned around to see a very confused Sakura.

"What about another school?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Tomoyo put on a cheery smile and grabbed Sakura's hand, "Oh nothing…everything's fine. It's just Takashi read the labels wrong."

Sakura seemed to buy the excuse and happily followed Tomoyo to the next room.

* * *

"Syaoran! What the hell are you doing?" Meiling yelled as she steered Syaoran into Seijou High's entrance. 

His amber eyes stared at the building out of curiosity then he looked at Meiling, confused.

"I thought you said we're going to Hinagaku High's reunion! Not Seijou's!!!"

Meiling rolled her eyes and gestured to the banner, "Didn't you know that Hinagaku High doesn't exist anymore? They demolished it back in 2006 and made it into an elementary school. So they merged the two closest high schools together and here we are."

Syaoran nervously glanced at the banner, which said: **"Welcome Class of 'o4…Seijou/Hinagaku"**

He groaned inwardly, knowing that he had to face Eriol once again. The last time he saw him, he beat him up for hurting Sakura's feelings.

Five years later, Syaoran still felt bad for leaving abruptly. He knew that he would receive many glares from the gang but he'd have to face them anyways for his company was to merge with a newspaper company called, "Tomoeda Suntimes."

He frowned thinking of what to say to Sakura. He knew nothing about her life now compared to what he did back then. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, remembering the times where he had regretted so much into moving on which led him to remember the cruel things he did to her. She didn't deserve them and even though he had five years to water down the feelings he had then…his thoughts had always trailed to the happiest moment of his life: the prom.

He remembered every detail like it was yesterday, dreamt about it for years, yet when he awakened he found himself in a place where his path had lead him to. A life with no social nights out, no time for love, always being pressured into the family company. And now it had led him to this moment. He had to face the consequences.

* * *

"Sakura!!!" Naoko ran across the room to greet Tomoyo and Sakura, "OMG!!! I haven't seen you guys in ages!" 

Tears formed in all the girls' eyes as they all yelled, "Where have you been!?!?!"

Naoko smiled as she replied, "Well you know that horror mystery movie that came out a few years back…you know the one called, "Revelation"? Well I have been writing scripts for the company ever since I graduated, which took me out of the country way too much!"

The girls' squeals mixed as they hugged Naoko and congratulated her.

"Sakura…" Naoko's glasses flashed dangerously, "I heard our little dense friend has been giving advice out…"

Everyone smirked as Sakura sweated under the pressure, no one was supposed to know that she was 'Cherryli' the popular advice columnist. She turned away and tried to look innocent, "I don't know what you're talking about, Nao. I am an editor in the newsroom, but advice columnist? I don't think so. "

Tomoyo giggled, "Sakura will never admit it! I swear I saw a few hints that it was her. You know, the examples of what her friends have gone through and how they pulled through them…they all seem familiar to us, right guys?"

Sakura nervously giggled and turned away from them, spotting Meiling on the way.

"Meiling-chan!!!!" Sakura gasped, "You're here!"

The amber eyed man next to Meiling went unnoticed as he watched an emerald eyed beauty put a hand over her mouth. He wondered vaguely as he analyzed who she was, but he had no recognition whatsoever.

Her hair was in a bun held with chopsticks, her figure somewhat merry. Yet she looked as if she were sad in a way.

Meiling jumped up in joy and swept the girl up in a tight knit hug, looking at her from head to toe.

"Sakura-chan…or shall I say, "Cherrili"! You look different!"

Syaoran's eyes widened, '_That's Sakura? She doesn't look as how I remembered her…She's beautiful…'_

He stared at her for a few moments, until someone poked him in the back.

"So my dear descendant…the tables have turned." Eriol's glasses flashed dangerously as he looked intently into Syaoran's eyes, "You teased me about Tomoyo at prom…now I'll do the same here…So you know what you left behind, huh? The flower has blossomed, and to a beautiful one at that."

Syaoran glanced at her from Eriol's shoulder, "I didn't know she'd be here."

"Well now you do. You don't know how heartbroken she was when you were gone. No one actually does. We just know that she stopped feeling most emotions since that day. I'm still worried about her."

A squeal collided with Eriol's back, interrupting anything else he had to say.

"Eriol-kun! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Eriol turned around and chuckled, seeing Sakura, "I just saw you yesterday!"

Sakura smiled and nudged and winked at him, "So…when are you proposing?"

"Obviously not now." He rubbed his stomach, tenderly.

Her emerald eyes twinkled, "I know that! But I want to know so I can tape it! I know she'd love to replay it…over and over and over and over again!!!"

Eriol shifted uncomfortably, "Now you're making me nervous."

Sakura looked behind him and spotted Syaoran, but she gave a look of no recognition, "Hoe?"

"What?" Eriol looked behind his back to see a frozen Syaoran who squeaked.

"Oh hi…what's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you in our school." Sakura put a finger to her head and scratched her head, "Who is this, Eriol-kun?"

Syaoran fell and so did Eriol, she didn't remember him after all.

Sakura stared at him, clueless. He had such a nice muscular build, intense amber eyes, riotous chocolate brown hair. She bit her lip just thinking about how he looked beneath that shirt. Catching herself from fantasizing, Sakura shook her head and regained her composure.

She smiled faintly and blushed.

Eriol looked around and stuttered, "Well Sakura-chan that person is—is…uh…he is…"

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore, he stood up straight and cleared his throat, "It's me, Li Syaoran."

Sakura's smiled faded immediately as Tomoyo came up, her eyes gleaming menacingly.

"So you're back, eh? Not saying goodbye to your old friends way back 5 years ago?!?!" Eriol shushed Tomoyo, soothing her with kisses on her temple.

When her anger was in control, everyone noticed that Sakura had disappeared.

* * *

"Urgh! Where did she go!" Meiling hissed. 

It had been three hours since the reunion that Sakura had gone missing. They felt that she had left the school than stay behind.

Tomoyo checked the Kinomoto house and found it empty, announcing that Sakura's room had been searched.

Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji-san desu. Sakura-chan? Where are you? Okay sweetie, I'll be there in a few minutes. Hold on. Okay. Bye."

Syaoran ruffled his hair and sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I only came to go to Hingaku's reunion. I guess I got more than what I expected."

Tomoyo stood and shook his hand, "It's alright, Li-kun. I understand what happened. No need to apologize to me."

After the confrontation, Syaoran had filled them in on what he'd been up to for the past years wince he left in such a hurry only leaving out the horrible events that happened.

Syaoran stopped Tomoyo on the way to the door.

"Where's Sakura?"

Tomoyo sighed, "I can't answer that. When she's ready, she'll face you again…hopefully."

Syaoran quirked an eyebrow, "Hopefully? What does she mean by that?"

The group stayed quiet until Eriol spoke up.

"I guess I can tell you…well you see…Sakura's been holding back a lot. She's not…let's just say…she's not the same as she used to be. She was outgoing, always social, and open-minded. But now she's reserved and doesn't make as much friends as she used to. She lost all heart for it."

Syaoran looked down knowing that he caused her pain. He was the one she relied some of her feelings to and open up, making her trust him even more. He wished he could take back his actions, not only out of guilt, but for the chance to regain the relationship they both had to each other.

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura lay down on her bed, her head spinning. 

Tomoyo shook her head sadly, "Sakura-chan…how many glasses of Sake (**rice wine**) did you drink?"

She looked from the bottle on the bed stand to the cup in Sakura's grip. She hated seeing Sakura like this for the first time in a while. The last time she was like this was when she hit her 21st birthday.

"I had like **–hiccup-** like **–hiccup-** two glasses of it!" Sakura giggled drunk.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Sakura couldn't even handle her liquor. One glass and she was off her rocker.

Sakura grabbed the bottle and took a big swig from it, while Tomoyo tried to pry it away from her lips.

"I think you've had enough."

Sakura dropped the bottle and snuggled up to her pillow, "He came back," she laughed sarcastically, "the 'friend' who abandoned me…came back."

Tomoyo patted Sakura on the back and nodded, "Yeah he did," and muttered, "If I didn't know any better…you were drinking out of being heartbroken that's more like it…"

Sakura lazily moved her head, "What did you –**hic-** say Tomoyo?"

"Nothing…so if I left, this is what you would do instead of writing me emails?" Tomoyo suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

Sakura nodded and hiccupped, "I would be lonely forever and –**hic-** go like this," she gestured holding on to Tomoyo, "Please don't leave me! I can't stand living without yo-ooo—uuu –**hic-**"

She nodded off and fell into a deep sleep.

Tomoyo smoothed Sakura's hair and combed it, "Oh Sakura…if only you knew what happened."

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Sakura woke up with a hang over but managed to get through her morning without much damage. 

She was to work and they had a new boss.

"Goodness, this is not going to make a good first impression!" She rushed put the door with a bagel in her mouth and grabbed her suitcase.

Fujitaka shook his head and laughed, "Ah! Like the old days!"

Sakura rushed through traffic and made it to her job in record time.

She greeted her co-workers quickly and ran to the stairs, instead of the elevator since it was packed.

When she reached her destination, she tripped over the door to fall. But after a few seconds, she didn't feel the hard impact of the ground.

Instead she heard a voice, "My aren't we clumsy?"

Sakura's heart stopped, as a flashback emerged in her memory.

**FlashBaCk:**

_She backed away, smiling, "Well if you're not going to admit it, I'll just find another person to talk to all night," but when she was not even a foot away from him, a boy accidentally pushed Sakura, only to have her fall into Syaoran's arms._

_She slowly looked up to see concerned eyes burning into her emerald ones and blushed furiously in embarrassment._

_Syaoran pulled Sakura back upright and immediately his concerned demeanor turned into a sneaky smirk as he stuck his tongue out at her teasingly._

_"My, aren't we clumsy?"_

_Sakura slapped Syaoran on the arm playfully, "Shut up."_

_"Make me." He tilted his head slightly and chuckled._

_She looked shyly at his lips for a millisecond and searched his eyes intently, "Maybe I will…"_

**End**

Sakura shook her head, dismissing the memory.

"Arigatou." She quietly slipped away from the man without looking at him, but he pulled her.

"That's not the way to say 'Thank you' to someone. You have to look them in the eye. Especially when they're going to be the new manager in this building."

Sakura breathed, afraid that the person she was about to look at was the one and only Syaoran Li. She slowly looked up to see the person she dreaded.

He said her name as if it were caught in the wind. His eyes searching her features, as he hadn't notice her before.

Syaoran let go of her arm and watched as she straightened up.

"Well, Li, um…see you around." Sakura made for a fast walk until she made it to her office.

She closed the door behind her and sighed.

"You can't get away that easily, Kinomoto."

Sakura looked up with bated breath and looked up to see Syaoran.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

Syaoran leaned against the wall and folded his arms together, "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Sakura kept quiet and walked to her desk. She took a handkerchief and wiped her brow, "How'd you know where I work?"

"I don't. I just happened to work here."

Sakura kept her gaze averted from his and tried to clean her desk.

"Okay then, it's good to see you again. But I'm a busy woman. See you around." Sakura waited for him to leave but he never did, she looked up to come in contact with his stomach.

"What do you want from me?" Her brow creased, her heart beating out of control.

Syaoran lifted her chin to look up at him but her eyes looked another way, "Look at me."

He growled, "I'm warning you."

But still Sakura didn't respond to his plea when finally he captured her lips in a coaxing kiss, she yielded for a few seconds until she let go, persuaded by her blinding passion.

Her hands went around his neck as she responded to his fervent kisses.

When he let go, she was breathless.

He soothed her trembling lips with his and whispered, "See? It's not nice to not listen to a warning."

Sakura pushed him away from him, her eyes slightly unfocused, her mind confused.

All these years, she only thought of him as a friend who abandoned her, nothing more, but now…she just didn't know.

She managed to gasp out, "What the hell, Li? What was that for? You leave for five years, no contact whatsoever. Not even an email and you think it's alright just to waltz into my office and seduce me?"

Syaoran blushed heavily and stuttered, "I-I…I wanted to tell you…but I was afraid that…you…I—that I was…"

Sakura listened impatiently, "That you were what?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and looked away from her eyes, ashamed that she would laugh in his face.

"I was afraid you would reject me."

Still, Sakura's eyes were blank with no understanding and shock, "Why would I reject you?"

He was silent, still deciding on whether if he should confess or run like a sissy. He still had fear coursing through him but the memories of the kiss strengthen him.

"I was afraid that you'd reject me because back then I was…" Syaoran stopped mid sentence.

"You were what, Syaoran?" Sakura took his hand, encouraging him to explain his absence in her life.

He looked into her eyes and gulped.

"I was in love with you, Sakura-chan." He hung his head in shame, waiting for her to laugh in his face, call him a coward and none came.

He waited but she never answered him. Then he looked up to see her teary eyed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sakura's tears spilled profusely to the waxed floor, "Why did you leave me in the dark?!?!"

Syaoran lifted her chin to face him and responded, "I couldn't face you. You said that you would never think of me more than we were and I did the same for your sake. I knew you wouldn't look at me like the way I did with you."

Sakura hugged him tight, "You never asked."

Syaoran rubbed her back, "Besides, I had to leave for school and with that much pressure on me. I couldn't bear to say goodbye. I didn't know how long I would be in Hong Kong. So I had to go for the sake of my family and future. I'm sorry for not letting you be a part of my life, I'm sorry I didn't stay long enough to explain. I was afraid that if you rejected me…our friendship would end right then and there."

He took a deep breath and continued, "But even so, I still lost you and I regretted that. Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know…"

Syaoran smiled grimly and let her go.

"I've got to go. I hope we can rebuild our friendship again…someday." Syaoran walked to her office door, he turned once more and smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Thank you for giving me that one night of happiness, away from the stress and the world."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"It was the _One Night, _I've _Never Forgotten_."

She stood dead shocked, thinking frantically, trying to sort out her feelings.

Syaoran walked through her door, only to be pulled back and pressed against the wall of Sakura's office.

"What the--"

She stared into his eyes, making her decision right then and there.

"I don't know how I feel…but…I know that prom was the best experience in my life because you were there. I haven't forgotten that evening either." Sakura dug into her black jacket and took out the corsage he gave her so long ago.

She smiled as he recognized it as he touched her cheek softly.

"I'm glad…"

With that, he swooped down with a kiss, making her melt into his arms, knowing nothing about the future that was held for them…only knowing that they had to thank Meiling in the end.

* * *

**A/N: **See? I wouldn't leave you having a broken S&S fic! Happy ending? Review!!!!!! Now that I've got this outta the way…watch out for a new fic coming at you sooner than you think…or…maybe not… 

I may be working on an Inuyasha fic, I'm drifting away from CCS!!!!…LOL I'm joking…just watch out for the Inuyasha fic…coming soon to an author alert near you!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! LOL!

Anywayz, thank you for reviewing and supporting this fic!!!!!****

**Serenity's Blaim- **Sorry for the late update! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thnk you for reviewing!

**DS03-** I did squeeze my mind into writing this…it's not that good of an ending but at least I managed it. Thank you for reviewing!

**Lady-** I'm really glad that you find my fic to be great! I hope to see more of your reviews soon! Thnk you so much!

**Angel Blufur- **I hope the ending was to your liking…thank you for reviewing!

**Crimson Lily-** Of course I wouldn't leave you guys hanging! I'm back! LOL! But it just takes a while now. Thnk you for the reviews!!!!

**Sarah the original- **I hope I didn't take too long to post! I'm sorry! I kind of lost the will to write…teehee but I'm okay now! Thank you for the reviews!

**CherryBlossom0101-** See? I made an epilogue! Teehee Thank you for your reviews!

**AayMee-** Yup, falling in love in phonecalls is kind of..weird! LOL!!! But sadly it has ended…anyways thank you for reviewing!

**sweet-captor-** Even the first time I started to write, you have always reviewed…thank you so much for your support and reviewing!!!!

**FlipguRL219-** Me too…I wish I had an older brother to put _my_ unwanted vegetables in his plate…but life must go on! MUAHAHAH! Newayz, thank you for reviewing!****

**Meow-blossom- **Second best story you have ever read? Which one's the first? I'd love to read it. Teehee! Thank you for reviewing!****

**Carmela-chan- **The song last chapter is called _The Only one for Me _by- Brian Mc Knight. Thank you for reviewing!

**Jaded-Shrew:** I'm glad you enjoyed the quotes! Takashi sure is crazy there. LOL!!! Thank you for your review!

**Thanks so much to these reviewers!**

VampricEternity, kittyfaerie, Sakura onto Hitomi, DragonChaosX, Arialle, sakuraxhearts, KawaiiBabiGirlXpw08, Seig1308, heheangel kisses, Pu-chan, sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF love, Jade McDohl AKA Sweet Madison, tenshi cherry blossoms, sai-chan, Inu's Girl08, LiL oBs3ss3r, Meilin Baby, syaoran-s2-sakura04, SweetBabyGurl, angellite418, sakura.cherryblossom.kinomoto, ..., RubyMstar, -**starstarstarstarstar-(couldn't write the characters for this), **and smart4life55

**Without you reviewers, I'd be nothing! Thank you once again!**


End file.
